


Embracing Agony

by PunishedVarmint



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Creampie, Death Threats, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Vayne has spent most of her life hunting Evelynn. With the help of a like-minded ally, she finally gets the chance to enact an unconventional plan that will rid the world of the nefarious demoness. A commission.
Relationships: Evelynn (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s), Evelynn/Shauna Vayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

All the townsfolk of the nearby village of Knollin knew better than to venture into the surrounding forest during certain parts of the day, and especially not during times of foul weather such as now. The sun was still low, just barely peeking above the horizon, and fresh dew clung to the waxy pine needles and branches of the trees. It had been a cold night and an even colder morning with a dense blanket of fog smothering the forest floor, yet such a foreboding and miserly scene didn’t stop a lone young maiden from her foraging duties. Which made her perfect prey for the terror lurking nearby with two radiant yellow eyes glowing in the mist.

Evelynn couldn’t remember the last time she happened upon such a delicious morsel. Even from a mile away she could taste the young girl’s innocence like blood in the water. Virgins were a rare treasure these days, and it wasn’t often that Evelynn was able to get to one first before they were soiled. Of course she had no qualms about devouring even those who had been blemished by another’s touch, but they were much emptier meals; Evelynn always had to feed again soon after consuming one of them. But the chaste ones lasted so much longer, and Evelynn relished their sweet cries of torment as she feasted upon them.

Now couched behind a tree, Evelynn finally had her prey in sight. She was indeed a very pretty young thing with hair like spun gold and rosy cheeks, and the long cotton dress – pure white of course – clung to the supple curves and swelled hips in the most enticing way. The demoness couldn’t help but lick her lips as she gazed upon such tantalizing perfection. Just the mere sight of the maiden alone sent a myriad of emotions raging through Evelynn: lust, adoration, but most of all hunger. Oh yes, the hunger was unbearable after such a long dry spell. A particularly gruesome feast last month had placed the entire village on high alert, which forced Evelynn to be much more cautious until things settled down. The young girl’s presence in this forest, alone and unaccompanied, told Evelynn that they were beginning to let their guard down again, and she was itching to have her first decent meal in what had felt like forever.

Already a million different scenarios were running through Evelynn’s mind of what she could do with this fawn. She would of course steal the girl’s virginity by the end of it all, that was a given, but the precise manner in which she could do so sent shivers down the demoness’s spine. Perhaps Evelynn would penetrate her slowly, dragging out the experience to savor every whimpering sob, or maybe take her fast and hard to let the frantic screams ring throughout the forest. No amount of pain and suffering was too excessive, for that was what truly sated Evelynn’s hunger. It wasn’t blood or flesh that fed her but rather sheer agony. Like a form of psychic energy, it was the only thing that could rejuvenate Evelynn. That was how the young and naïve, most ignorant to the horrors of the world, provided the most gain.

Sunlight broke through the branches overhead, and Evelynn took that as the signal to strike. Slinking low toward the ground with both tail lashers raised and ready to strike like twin vipers, she inched closer and closer to her victim. The maiden stood no chance of defending herself against the dark entity, but that brief moment of surprise and flash of terror in those doe eyes would be the perfect appetizer. Yet just when Evelynn had gotten close enough to lash out, that’s when a third party introduced themselves to the hunt.

Countless centuries of finely-honed instincts were the only reason Evelynn managed to dodge the first salvo. Without even thinking, her voluptuous body twisted as two darts whistled right past her head and thudded harmlessly into the bark of a nearby tree. Silver bolts. There was only one hunter in this part of Runeterra who used such munitions. Evelynn snarled at the sight of the glimmering shafts, but she didn’t have any time to dwell as another round followed immediately thereafter.

The game of cat and mouse began with Evelynn at a complete disadvantage. The fog she had used to ambush her own prey now worked against her in locating the precise vector of attack. Somewhere within that damnable mist lurked her persistent stalker, and even after a third and fourth volley of darts issued forth – both still missing their marks – Evelynn was nowhere closer to finding her assailant. She did notice, however, that her dinner had gotten away, vanished at the first sign of trouble. “Bait,” snarled Evelynn with sheer malice. The village hadn’t let down their guard after all, and instead she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. But this fight wasn’t over yet, and Evelynn had no plans to go down without a fight.

In a flash of amethyst smoke, the demoness vanished from mortal sight. This was her realm now, and she would remind this upstart hunter just who was the predator here and who was the prey. Confident in her tricks, Evelynn abandoned the tree she had been using as cover and raced out into the open. She had a good approximation of where her quarry was hiding, and now that the odds were in her favor Evelynn had all the time in the world to track them down. More bolts shot out, wild and without guidance in desperate hope of blindly hitting their target, but they may as well have been trying to nail a fly. A cruel smirk spread across Evelynn’s lips. Each shot only revealed more about the hiding spot of this troublesome hunter, and it wasn’t long before they had exposed themselves.

Even knowing full well Evelynn’s penchant for invisibility, Shauna Vayne still found herself taken by surprise when the demoness emerged from her shadows just a few feet away poised and ready to strike. If she so wished, Evelynn could have delivered a swift and fatal blow within the blink of an eye after revealing herself, but that wasn’t her style. Not when there was much more delight in tormenting her foe. “Our duet ends here, wretch,” cackled the fiend as she struck with her lashers.

Vayne was no novice, and she deftly tumbled beneath the razor-sharp tails as they sliced close enough to shave a few hairs off her ponytail. “I couldn’t agree more,” she responded bitterly while firing another silver bolt from her wrist-mounted crossbow. It, like all the others, failed to hit the mark, prompting another taunting laugh from Evelynn.

“Come now! I’d hate for our last dance to be so dull.” Evelynn struck again, and just like before came away unsuccessful. Yet that mattered little to the demoness. She knew that no mortal could hope to prevail against her, and though her history with this mortal in particular was long and storied, it was only a matter of time until she too fell. “Reveal your tricks! Show me that ace you’ve kept hidden up your sleeve and let’s get this over with!”

“Gladly,” said a completely unexpected voice from behind. Evelynn spun around in surprise – as well as outrage at being so thoroughly deceived – just in time to take a weighted net to the face. The heavy ropes wrapped themselves around her dark body completely, and Evelynn toppled to the ground just as she caught a glimpse of her new foe: a dark, bearded fellow who bore a vague similarity to Vayne. “Guess you don’t know everything, bitch,” he said to her with a grim smile.

Evelynn responded with a throaty hiss. “You’re a fool if you think this will hold me for long.” True to form, Evelynn’s bladed lashers were already writhing beneath the ropes, searching for the ideal angle to begin cutting away.

“True.” He raised a remote in one hand, his thumb pressed threateningly against a single red button. “Good thing we made that quick stop at Piltover before this.”

A thousand jolts of electricity surged through the net. While it would have instantly fried anyone with a lesser constitution, it was still enough to set Evelynn shrieking. The bound fiend thrashed within her tightly-wrapped prison, and she cursed with all manner of foul words and promises of revenge against the hunters standing victoriously over her body. And when the current finally ceased, Evelynn slumped against the dirt in a deep slumber.

* * *

“This isn’t the plan I agreed to. You lied to me!”

“Only because I wasn’t sure you’d help if you knew my true intentions.”

“Well you’re damn right about that! I say we should just kill the bitch and be done with it.”

“That’s only a temporary solution. We’d only be killing the avatar, a physical manifestation of the entity. In time, another one would return.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take. A few years of peace? Who knows if this plan of yours will even work!”

The two arguing voices rang in Evelynn’s head as she slowly drifted back to reality. She couldn’t recall the last time she had fallen unconscious – so used to being the predator and not the prey – that it was an entirely disorienting sensation for her. The darkness clawing at the edges of her vision felt ethereal, and in many ways she just wanted to let it win and wash over her again, but there was the growing ember of rage that kept her pushing toward wakefulness. _“How dare they?”_ Evelynn wasn’t some meek, modest mouse to be defeated so easily, and she desired nothing more than to face her attackers and take revenge posthaste.

The first thing she noticed were the squalid conditions of her environment. While suitable for the local peasantry, the inside of a common barn was far too poor for Evelynn’s taste. Certainly she had lured a few tasty morsel to such a place in the past, for a “roll in the hay” as it were, but at least then she had a proper meal to console herself. Instead, this time there would be no such compensation. The demoness tugged and snarled at the tight ropes around her body that kept her bound to a wooden support beam that ran all the way to the ceiling. But far more insulting than that, both of her flexible, ribbon-like lashers had been tied around her wrists, which was just as humiliating as it was effective in keeping her immobile.

But Evelynn didn’t have much time to contemplate her bindings as her brazen kidnappers had noticed her revival. They approached her without fear, another unfamiliar occurrence for the malevolent killer, and they looked upon her with combined pity and anger. Evelynn bared her fangs and snarled back at them like a feral beast. There was no longer any point in keeping up pretenses; she was familiar with at least one of these would-be heroes and thus subtlety would no longer be a favorable approach.

“Cornered like a rat,” muttered Vayne with disdain dripping in every syllable. Her face was etched as if into stone, stoic and impassive, even as she faced the hated villain. “I didn’t expect you to be such an easy catch. I’m rather disappointed.”

“And I didn’t expect you to still be walking so freely after that thorough ravishing I last saw you enjoying,” retorted Evelynn, her lips curling into a wicked smirk. “A shame those men didn’t keep you for themselves. Would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

“So you haven’t forgotten. Good. Because I surely haven’t.” The cool-headed huntress reached out and grabbed a fistful of Evelynn’s bangs, tugging harshly enough to snap the demoness’s head back. “I trusted those men. Every single one of them. And you made them rape me.”

Even with the slight pain burning in her scalp, that grin didn’t drop off Evelynn’s lips. “I made them do no such thing. Their inner desires were always there beneath the surface, just waiting for the right encouragement to make themselves known. All I gave them was a little… push.” A cruel laugh rose up in her throat to taunt Vayne.

“You and your twisted sorcery.” Vayne released her grip and it looked for a moment as if she were going to step back, but instead she cocked back an arm and slugged Evelynn directly across the face, snapping her head to the side. “You’re a wicked, spiteful creature. It wasn’t enough to slaughter my family, you had to also turn my allies against me? Make them… violate me?! Oh, I am certain you drank deeply that day. More than enough pain to sate you for a full month I imagine.” Vayne crackled her sore knuckles loudly as she glared down upon Evelynn with seething rage. “Well now I’m here to return the favor.”

Blood dripped from the corner of Evelynn’s mouth, but even then she let out another maniacal cackle, one that would have sent shivers down a lesser human’s spine. “You? My poor, sweet little Vayne. You may be a magnificent lay… But you are no torturer.” As much as Evelynn detested their rivalry, it had given her plenty of opportunity to learn what she could about her dogged pursuer. Vayne had a sterling silver reputation as a professional, one who never dirtied her hands more than necessary, all in some blind, insipid quest for true justice. The Demacian craved the hunt, and there was no joy to be found in beating a collared dog. “Kill me and be done with it,” snarled Evelynn. “Or let me go, and I’ll reward you both with swift and painless ends.”

“That’s a damn bloody lie if I ever heard one,” spoke the second individual at last. It was a man, tall and broad-shouldered with a complexion similar to Vayne.

At once, Evelynn guess a familial relation between them, perhaps a distance cousin. The nobility were always swapping bloodlines amongst themselves. She immediately realized what a shame it was that she had missed this one when Evelynn had killed Vayne’s parents. “And who might you be, handsome?” purred the demoness with lidded bedroom eyes.

“Oliver Laurent,” said the man with a sneer. “And that’s all you’ll get from me, witch. I know all about your seductress ways.”

“Do you know?” Evelynn wiggled against her bindings, swaying her thick hips from side to side as much as she could muster. “Perhaps I’ve got a few tricks left up my sleeve. Come a little closer and you’ll find out.”

But instead of falling for such an obvious ploy, Oliver instead mimicked Vayne by delivering a swift punch directly into the harlot’s exposed midriff. A wheezing gasp expelled violently from Evelynn’s lips at such a savage blow, and she surely would have doubled over in pain if not for the ropes holding her against the barn’s support beam. Such blinding pain. It was wholly unnatural to Evelynn. Always had she been the one inflicting it, never receiving. Her mind reeled at the sheer audacity of these cretins in reversing the tables on her.

“Graah! Y-you…” Evelynn clenched her jaw through the agony, but never did she tear her eyes away from him. “You’ll pay for that, bastard!”

“Unlikely.” Oliver seemed immensely pleased with himself, but his expression quickly turned dour when he turned to look at Vayne. “If it were up to me, you’d already be dead. But lucky for you… I’m not the one in charge here.” He knew Vayne had a much greater vendetta to settle with the hag, and Oliver would not dare betray his kin by acting without her permission. Vayne deserved this moment, even if he did has reservations about the plan.

“Oh? Is that so?” As the pain in her gut receded, the playfulness returned to Evelynn’s cat-like grin. “So you are planning to play with me a bit. My dear little Shauna, I didn’t think you had it in you. Perhaps we’re more alike than you care to admit.”

That remark earned Evelynn another slap across the face, but she had anticipated it and kept her smile unwavering. “You won’t be speaking such disrespect once we’re done with you,” said Vayne. “See, you clearly know so much about me, it’s only fair that I learn as much as I could about you. And believe me, I’ve done my research. I’ve scoured every library on Runeterra, poured over every ancient scroll, and yes even entertained the mad ramblings of every blind drunk from here to Bandle City to learn all I could about your tainted existence. Every legend, every myth, I discounted nothing in my search for the knowledge of your ultimate destruction.” Vayne’s blank countenance finally broke into a smug smirk. “How surprised I was to find that the murderous bitch that tore my life asunder wasn’t always known as this name you’ve given yourself… Evelynn.”

The she-devil scoffed. That simply couldn’t be true. She was as old as time itself. Even if Evelynn didn’t fully understand her true origins, what other possibly alternative could there be? And it was highly unlikely that a spoiled Demacian orphan possibly know anything more than her. “Am I supposed to be impressed? I don’t suppose you plan to bore me to death with such fascinating fictions.”

“I have many, many plans for you, fiend. Or at least I had until I discovered your true nature.” Vayne started to pace around the barn, circling around Evelynn’s body. “All this time I had been focusing my rage and despair onto you… Only to find out you’re nothing. Just nothing. The real Evelynn is a spirit, immaterial and impervious to harm. You, this twisted and spiteful form, are nothing but a physical avatar for the real source of my misery.”

Evelynn didn’t say anything, instead focusing her eyes upon Vayne in simmering hatred, and thus the huntress continued her speech. “The spirit which drives you is unconquerable. There are legends of brave champions in the past traveling the whole breadth of this world in search of mystic rituals and sacred places of power in hopes that they’d finally banish your foul taint from this world once and for all. But each time they failed, only buying future generations a few precious decades of peace before your inevitable return. No one has ever found a solution… Until now.”

“I suppose you think yourself so terribly clever,” grunted Evelynn. “A thousand foolish souls have died by my claws, but no it’s brilliant Shauna Vayne here who’s finally figured it out.” She gave another shrill laugh. “And there are those who say I’m conceited!”

Vayne ignored her desperate jabs. “The avatar feeds the mother spirit. That’s the key. You’re just a shell, a husk. Hard to kill and essentially immortal, yes, but even you have your weaknesses. You experience pain just like us.” She stepped forward and very slowly, deliberately wrapped her fingers around Evelynn’s slender neck, and then she applied a generous amount of pressure, enough to make the demoness’s eyes go wide as the flow of oxygen ceased. “You feel fear just like us. That makes you vulnerable. Just like…” Vayne squeezed harder and felt the slightest twinge of satisfaction at the blatant panic in Evelyn’s eyes. “Us. Tell me, how does it feel to be on the other side now?”

“Fuu-uck.” Evelynn wheezed, struggling to draw enough breath to utter her reply. “You.”

“Not this time.” Vayne shoved hard and bashed the back of Evelynn’s head against the wood before letting go. “Let me explain my theory to you. The avatar has always fed the spirit with other people’s pain and anguish, and yet I find myself asking… Could it feed from other sources? Could it even be conditioned to feed off its own avatar’s pain?”

Evelynn spat a wad of blood and spit at Vayne’s feet. “That’s it? That’s your genius plan? Ha! I’d claim you were crazy if it weren’t already a known fact.”

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” In her undisguised form, Evelynn could hardly have been said to have worn any clothing at all, though the pattern of the corruption upon her skin certainly provided some modesty. That made it all the easier for Vayne to reach out, grab one of her soft nipples, and twist hard. It had an immediate effect in making Evelynn gasp and writhe against the ropes. “I don’t expect this task to be easy. It will take some time before the mother gives in and feeds upon its own child, but I’m confident that if we deprive it of food long enough… Eventually it will see no other alternative. But that’s alright because my friend and I can be very patient.”

Suddenly remembering the other’s presence, Evelynn turned her venomous gaze upon Oliver. “Is that what this wrench has brought you here for? To rape a helpless maiden?”

The man snorted derisively. “You may have not met before – lucky you – but rest assured I have heard plenty of tales of your depravity. You are no maiden. I still have my reservation about Shauna’s theory… But if it means ridding the world of your blight then so be it.”

“How noble.” Evelynn hissed at them both, showing her fangs once more. “I should consider myself honored that you’d lower yourselves to such savagery for me! I hope you find solace, when all this is over, that you’ve rid the world of one monster only to create two more.”

“Enough of this,” growled Vayne. “It’s time to begin.” She nodded to Oliver and stepped back to give him space. “You may have the honors.”

Evelynn pulled even harder at her bindings as he approached. “What’s the matter?” she snarled, throwing an evil eye toward Vayne. “Too cowardly to do the deed yourself?”

“Believe me, nothing would give me greater satisfaction,” said Vayne as she folded her arms and calmly watched the proceedings. “I simply lack the necessary equipment to violate you properly. But don’t you worry about me, I’ll join when I’m ready.”

A soft whine rose in Evelynn’s throat as the shadow of this tall man loomed over her helpless form. While she fully believed with utter confidence that this insane plan of theirs had no hope of success, that still left Evelynn completely at their mercy. She was in completely uncharted territory now, and though she’d never admit it that made her feel anxious. And when Oliver reached out and grabbed a great handful of tit, her cold heart nearly leapt into her throat.

“Get your hands off me!” snarled Evelynn. Never before had she allowed a man to touch her. She wielded sex like a tool simply to entice and draw men when they were most vulnerable, but none had ever lived long enough to actually taste the fruits of their desire. Until now. This crude man standing before her was now groping Evelynn’s chest as if she were a common whore, and it made her seethe. “I’ll smear your entrails across this entire continent if you persist!”

“Such a shame you were created with such a perfect body only to never put it to good use ,” he said with a wry grin. Despite his sour deposition, it was clear that Oliver was gleaning some enjoyment from the opportunity to take what so many men had died trying to obtain. Like Vayne he was driven to see justice brought to this vile harlot, but unlike her he had no past history with Evelynn to taint this encounter. Instead, Oliver saw her as little more than an object upon which to enact his base desires, which Vayne was more than glad to unleash upon the demoness. Thus, he began to roll and fondle the soft breast with his fingers. “You were certainly built to be a whore.”

Any possible retort fell silence as Evelynn heard the quiet whisper of steel slicing through rope, and then her bindings fell free. With his free hand, Oliver had cut her loose from the wooden beam, though her own tail lashers still kept her arms bound and helpless. Though she was strong, Evelynn had always relied on her agility and subterfuge in lieu of a straight-up brawl, and thus she didn’t have the strength to resist as the much more muscular man shoved her face-first onto the straw-covered barn floor. Her knees dug into the ground and pushed her hips upward, but before Evelynn could gain enough purchase to pick herself up Oliver had settled in behind her. “Hold still, bitch.” Two powerful hands gripped her flared hips to keep her steady, and that’s when she felt that loathsome fleshy member slide against her inner thighs.

“Get off me!” Evelynn’s words were slick with malice. Left with no other possible way of fighting back, she poured every ounce of hate into her voice instead. “I’ll rip you to shreds! There’s no place imaginable you’ll be able to hide from me!”

“I’m sure.” There wasn’t an ounce of concern in Oliver’s voice. He held the same steely determination as Vayne, for better or worse, and he was fully prepared to follow through with his intent. Gripping his hard prick, he slapped it against Evelynn’s plump asscheeks until it rose to full mast. “Trust me,” he said, lining up his tip with her entrance. “You won’t enjoy this.” Then Oliver pushed forward and his cock was inside her.

Evelynn shrieked an unholy scream that shook the very foundations of the barn. She felt great shame and indignation, but most overwhelming of all was the pain. It hurt. Sex never had any purpose for Evelynn beyond existing as a lure for her prey, and thus she had never had anything inside her pussy whether living or inanimate. The sudden loss of her virginity was an unwelcome reminder of how helpless she was for the first time in her long life. “Out! Take it oooout!” Evelynn screeched like a banshee, nearly shrill enough to burst their eardrums and most certainly loud enough to be heard by anyone within a mile radius.

“Damn, you’re noisy,” grunted Oliver as he began to pump her dry snatch. “But also so damn tight.” Her soft inner walls weren’t yielding easily to him, but his thrusts were steady and insistent. Slowly, inch by inch, her pried open her depths and sank deeper into her slick cunt, moistened no doubt more by the blood of her tender flesh being rubbed raw than any arousal.

Trapped beneath him, Evelynn continued to squirm and pull at her own tail lashers tied around her wrists. If only she were free she could impale them both upon the sharp talons in an instant, but they had cleverly both immobilized and neutered her most effect weapon at the same time. With her fat tits pressed flat into the earth and billowing outward from the sides of her chest, Evelynn turned her head and glared at him from over her shoulder. “Enjoy it, you filth! It’s the last thing your cock will ever touch once I tear it off!”

Oliver responded by reaching forth to grab a fistful of her white hair and then slamming her forehead into the ground. “Just shut up. Here you are getting fucked like the degenerate rapebait that you are, and still you have the gall to be so poisonous. I doubt you suffered such insolence from your victims, so go ahead and have a taste of your own medicine.”

Evelynn sputtered and spit the loose hay that had stuck to her wet lips then screamed again. Her pussy was now inflamed beyond belief, and every thrust felt like it was tearing her apart. Not only that, but he was so large and well-hung that she could also feel his cockhead battered against her womb and threatening to dislodge it as well. _“Are they all this huge?”_ wondered Evelynn through the searing pain rattling her brain. Perhaps, she wondered faintly, if she had actually ever touched a cock and allowed a man to have his way with her she’d be better prepared to endure this torment. But instead she was forced to take his merciless pounding like the inexperienced virgin she truly was with all the confusion that came with it.

And as if that weren’t bad enough, Oliver continued to hold her face against the ground with a firm hand on the back of her head. The steady _plap-plap-plap_ of her ass cushioning every furious thrust echoed in Evelynn’s ears. He was now fully bottoming out every time, and each starling smack against her cervix forced a strained grunt from her mouth. And although it hurt more than she ever thought possible, an all-consuming hatred bubbled up from within to overshadow the pain. Evelynn hated everything in that moment. She hated Oliver and Vayne. She hated this whole worthless village and how its existence had drawn her into this trap. She hated the hard dirt as her supple body was pounded into it. She even hated herself, mostly for becoming such a helpless victim. It was humiliating, and Evelynn didn’t know how she’d ever be able to gaze upon her own reflection with pride again.

The squealing bitch was knocked out of her inner thoughts when Oliver yanked back her head again and slammed it into the floor. A stomach-churning _thwack_ filled the air and blood gushed from Evelynn’s broken nose. “Buh-bastard!” she hissed. Yet Evelynn knew she had no choice but to take the abuse. Oliver fucked her like an animal, rutting into her battered pussy like a crazed beast. He had seen first-hand the aftermath of Evelynn’s murderous rampages as he and Vayne trailed her across the world, and the memory of such cruelty spurred him to visit him own form of twisted vengeance upon her body a hundred fold. Plus it just felt damn good. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had gotten laid, and already he was close to blowing his load. Naturally, he couldn’t do so without first taunting Evelynn with it. “Get ready for your creampie, demon whore. Think this cesspit you call a womb can get knocked up? Because you’re about to find out.”

“Don’t you dare!” Yet Evelynn’s word no longer had any power behind them. There wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stave off his release, and she shivered from head to toe at that stark realization. Worst of all, she feared he may be right. Her body could feel pain and pleasure, could breathe and drink like any mortal, so could it also be impregnated? The very idea of carrying this savage’s foul spawn in her belly made her skin crawl, and Evelynn shouted further obscenities as she pulled at her wrists.

But it was all for naught. A few more heavy thrusts and then Oliver held still, fully hilted within her cunt as his shaft twitched and spewed thick ropes of cum against her cervix. He groaned like a wounded animal and had a hard time controlling his own body tremors as waves of euphoria washed over him, but it was exactly the opposite for Evelynn. She laid completely still, ass still held up high and joined to his hips, as immense amounts of sticky seed poured into her womb. Its invasive heat seared her to the core and only further agitated her own passionate hatred. Pain and anger swirled within Evelynn and combined into a violent tornado that threatened to consume her very soul – if she even had one – and that’s when something deep within her suddenly snapped.

Like a broken dam, the floodgates released and similar ecstasy washed over her body. It wasn’t an orgasm like Oliver had just experienced but something remarkably similar. Evelynn gasped and shuddered at the unknown pleasure, yet she did not fight it. After so much pain and suffering, it was a welcome reprieve. And that was when Evelynn realized she no longer felt that mind-consuming agony that had haunted her since his insertion. It had disappeared entirely, and that was also when she recognized the familiar bliss that had washed over her in its place. Evelynn had felt it many times before. It wasn’t sexual pleasure but rather the thrilling ecstasy of sating a deep, unfulfilled hunger. She was feeding.

Meanwhile, throughout their sordid coupling, Vayne had stood silently while observing from above. The physical violence inflicted upon Evelynn was necessary and deliberate, something she had requested Oliver to carry out as he fucked her. Vayne knew that whenever Evelynn fed herself that the energy she gained empowered and rejuvenated her mortal form. Any wounds she had suffered would mend miraculously, and that’s exactly what happened in the moments following Oliver’s release. The huntress’s far-fetched theory finally had the proof it needed as the bloody gash on Evelynn’s forehead sealed itself shut and her dislocated nose slid back into place. That was the sign of validation the Demacian had longed for. It was hard to understate just how pleased Vayne was with herself.

“Look at this,” Vayne said as she crouched down and pulled up Evelynn’s head by the hair to inspect the rapidly fading damage. “Where’s all this energy coming from, bitch? Are you truly such a masochistic slut that you just fed off your own suffering?”

While most of the rage in Evelynn’s face had been replaced by the bliss of satisfaction, there still lingered enough disdain in her eyes to glare upward at her hated nemesis. “Sh-shut your mouth!” Her lavender body was still trembling ever so slightly as Evelynn came down from her high.

Behind her, Oliver had already taken out his flaccid bitch-breaker and was slapping its diminished length against her tailbone, flicking any remaining bits of cum all over her arched back. “Damn, think I might be starting to like this plan after all. If this works out, she’ll make a real fine cumdump.”

“She always has. Just needed the right motivation.” Vayne took hold of Evelynn’s face, squeezing the demoness’s chin between thumb and forefinger. “Once we’re done with you, you’ll be servicing humanity rather than preying upon it. There’s more than enough whorehouses that would be glad to add you to their roster. I hope you’re looking forward to the next few months of training as much as I am.”

Rather than dignify such a bold proclamation with a retort, Evelynn spat a wet glop of spit at Vayne, but the latter’s expert reflexes allowed her to twist her head out of the way at the last second. Such willful spite earned Evelynn a swift reprisal in the form of an open-palmed slap across the face. “You really should just kill me now,” snarled Evelynn. Her voice was now calm and even, no longer carrying the feral rage from earlier, and that made every word all the more sinister. “Because your plan will never work. And when I do break free – and I promise you, no matter how long it takes, I will retake my freedom – you will pay for this offense is spades.”

“You will try.” Vayne patted her condescendingly on the head before standing back up. “And you will fail. But that’s enough for today. We’ll leave you alone to reflect upon how much you deserve everything we’re about to do to you.”

Both she and Oliver spent the next few minutes retying Evelynn to the wooden pillar, making sure that the ropes were as tight and uncomfortable as possible, before taking their leave for the evening. The barn would serve as her home for the remainder of Evelynn’s captivity, and it had been reinforced specifically to hold the vile witch. But for all intents and purposes, she was helpless even without the ropes. It had been so long since her last feeding – as well as the reluctant absorption of her own pain had only given her just enough to stay alive – that she couldn’t even summon up the strength to struggle. And so they left Evelynn there as promised to stew in her own impotent rage as the thick creampie continued to drip freely from her battered cunt.


	2. Break the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Evelynn fully secured in their clutches, Vayne and Oliver show her how torment isn't a means to an end but rather the end itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The sun rose on a new day in Evelynn’s life of captivity, and she was harshly awoken to it with a slap across her face. “Wake up!” snarled a familiar voice that she had heard much in her dreams that previous night. The only time Evelynn ever slept well was with a sated hunger, and since she still had yet to feed that meant a fitful slumber. No doubt it would have brought her captors immense satisfaction to know that the feared demoness was even capable of experiencing nightmares, which is precisely why Evelynn kept her silence as she opened her eyes and saw both Vayne and Oliver once again standing before her.

Evelynn snarled at them, showing a deadly row of fangs. Though the hunger gnawed at her mind, she still had more than enough endurance to show her utmost defiance.

“Hope you slept well, bitch,” muttered Oliver darkly, his eyes boring into hers and returning the glare just as venomously. “Because today we’re going to put you through the ringer. This is where your training truly begins.”

“Still entertaining that idiotic notion of yours?” asked Evelynn with a sweet, high-pitched laugh. “Simpletons. Fine, do whatever you wish. Just know that I’ll endure it. Like you were oh-so-ready to point out yesterday, I am effectively immortal. So go ahead and tire yourselves out on this foolish crusade. Once you’ve reached your mortal limits, I’ll be right here waiting to pounce…”

Vayne shook her head. “You must take us for amateurs. Perhaps if you had been taken captive by a pair of hapless lawmen who had no idea what sort of monster they were dealing with… Well then I’d admit you’d have a right to be so arrogant. But I know you, Evelynn.” The huntress leaned in so close that their noses were just inches apart, her eyes still hidden behind those scarlet red sunglasses. “And you know that I know you.”

A low growl rumbled in Evelynn’s throat. She would have snapped forward and bit at Vayne if not for the rope tightly wound around her neck that kept her pinned to the wooden support beam. “How delusional! To think that you know everything. Why? Because you’ve read a couple of books about me?” Her lips curled into a wicked grin to match her haughty attitude. Evelynn delighted in toying with her prey, even if it was only verbal. “Arcane knowledge means nothing compared to real world experience. You should have realized that by now, my dear.”

“Believe me, I have.” Vayne at last removed her glasses and shuffled them away in her pocket so that she could look the demoness in those glowing yellow eyes. “Which is why I’m not taking any half-measures with this. We’ve got a good system here. Oliver will be conducting your lessons… And I’ll be right here, watching with my crossbow ready. Just in case you get any preposterous ideas about escaping.”

Evelynn giggled playfully, slipping at once into those mannerisms that had seduced countless men and women to an early grave. “Mmm, a voyeur. I never knew there was such a kink side to you, Vayne. I approve.”

But Vayne just ignored that remark. “In addition, I’ve notified the local sheriff about our intentions here. While he certainly wasn’t enthused to learn about your continued existence, we have been given his express permission to succeed, along with a generous escort in case things go awry. This barn is surrounded by five lawmen, each one outfitted with the latest in high tech weaponry imported straight from Piltover, just waiting for the first sign of trouble to rush in and make a silverbolt pincushion of your tainted body.”

“Sounds like my idea of a good time,” purred Evelynn as her pointed lashers, still wrapped around her arms like twine, quivered on reflex. Were they not so securely bound, each lasher would have struck in the blink of an eye, slashing her captors’ throats like a hot knife through butter. But trapped as she was, Evelynn could only squirm against the ropes. “Although I had hoped you’d be a bit more creative, Vayne.”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty of creativity in store for you,” threated Oliver. No longer content to remain quiet, he was quick to remind Evelynn of his presence. “So don’t you worry about that. We’ll keep you plenty entertained, if your mind doesn’t buckle under the pressure that is.”

“Mm, don’t threaten me with a good time.” Her eyes roamed over the man’s body. He was solidly built, and Evelynn could tell he was clearly packed with muscle even underneath all that dark clothing. Oliver’s rugged complexion and trimmed facial hair also did an excellent job of hiding any imperfections, making him appear far more handsome than he no doubt actually was. _“What a delicious morsel.”_ Evelynn made no effort to hide her inner thoughts, licking her lips like a cat stalking its prey right in front of him. “Such a shame we never crossed paths before now,” she said aloud. “I could just eat you up.”

“You’ll be doing plenty of swallowing, wench. Believe me.”

Evelynn cackled loudly. “What a naughty boy you’ve brought!” Her eyes fell upon Vayne, still standing so close. “You’ve taught him some very poor manners. Perhaps this is how all lowlifes such as you behave among the slums, but that’s certainly no way to speak to a lady.”

“You’re completely right, but as for this _skank_ standing in front of me, I’ll speak as is appropriate,” said Oliver to bring her attention back to him. Despite Evelynn’s emasculating attempts by speaking as if he weren’t even present, Oliver was having none of it. He carried just as much weight in enacting this scheme as Vayne, and he wouldn’t suffer the demoness’s dismissiveness. It took a lot of self-control for him to remained calm and collected even as she shot her barbs with total flippancy. But he had to remind himself that there would be plenty of time to teach Evelynn the price for her arrogance. “But enough of this. We didn’t come here to talk. I would say I hope you’re ready, but then again I don’t really care.”

With a nod of approval from Vayne, Oliver moved to step around to Evelynn’s back with a knife drawn. The seductress’s eyes tracked him until he left her vision, but shortly after she could hear the sound of her own ropes being cut loose. “Mm, what a big strong man. If only you’d ditch this sour twig here, then you and I could run off toge—Huugh!”

Whatever proposal Evelynn had in mind was cut off with a swift crack in the back of her head. “Shut it, you harpy. Don’t even think about worming your way out of this with your poison.”

Evelynn immediately fell forward from the blow, her knees sinking into the straw-covered dirt, as she had become so weak from hunger that she could barely even keep herself upright. With both arms still tied behind her back by her own lashers, the momentum carried Evelynn forward until she flopped face-first into the ground, her body bent forward in an intentionally-humiliating and indecent position. The aftermath of yesterday’s activities were still apparently in the form of dried, splattered cum all over her crotch and inner thighs. No one had bothered or even cared to clean her up afterward. “Right where you belong,” said Oliver as he knelt down behind her and gave Evelynn’s fat ass a harsh spanking.

She hissed at him, turning her head to bare her fangs like a wild animal. “You’re one to talk! I didn’t know such noble heroes got off on raping defenseless women.”

“We’re not heroes,” spoke Vayne, ever the quiet observer to this whole affair. “And you’re no woman either. You’re a beast, a feral abomination. Just a mistake that has to be corrected.”

And as if she could forget how exactly they planned to fix such a mistake as her, Evelynn felt Oliver’s hard cock press up against her vulnerable asshole. It was a cold reminder, in contrast to his member’s searing heat, of their resolve. Evelynn instantly recoiled at the touch, having never in her life allowed anything so foul to touch her in such an intimate spot. She had no need for “experimenting” with her meals since tempting them with access to one hole was always good enough to lure them into her clutches, and that made Oliver the first lucky man to dare touch her most forbidden of holes. “I’ll kill you if you go any further,” snarled Evelynn.

“You already said that yesterday,” replied Oliver almost casually, as if rubbing his cockhead against the demoness’s anus was the most normal thing in the world. “I can tell you’ve never had to bargain for anything in your life. You’re absolutely shit at talking your way out of an ass-fucking.”

The mere threat of sharing such vile intimacy with this brute turned Evelynn’s stomach. It wasn’t fear that she felt but rather absolute revulsion for Oliver and his disgusting human cock. Such an unsightly thing. She had already been made to take his heinous member once already, but at least it was in an orifice meant for such things. Now that he was threatening her ass, the hatred she felt for him grew tremendously. “You sick bastard!”

“Yeah, keep talking like that,” said Oliver with a smile on his face. “It only gets me harder, which makes this better for me and worse for you.” True to his word, the full length of his cock was now rock hard, and he was now grinding it back and forth through her thick, plump asscheeks. She could even feel some of his precum dripping all over her lower back and pooling in the tiny dimples above her asscheeks.

_“How dare he enjoy this?”_ Evelynn had encounter many humans in her storied lifetime, and very few of them took as much joy out of debasing someone as much as he was. Those that did at least pretended to convince themselves they were still good people at heart, but Oliver only reveled in this perversion. Any illusions Evelynn once had about Vayne as some naïve goody-two-shoes that sought to bring the demoness to fair justice were shattered at the realization of the sort of company she kept. They weren’t in this for the greater good but rather just to abuse her to their own ends. It only inflamed Evelynn further.

But she wouldn’t be given much time to dwell on her rancor. Oliver had grown impatient with himself, and now he was pushing insistently at her tight pucker. “Time to put this ass to work. This is what you were made for, slut. Now allow me to show you why.”

A ragged scream tore from Evelynn’s throat once his bulbous cockhead popped into her ass. Her impossibly-tight sphincter immediately clamped around it, essentially locking him in and refusing to let go. She squirmed and shouted with her chest rubbing into the scattered hay while her asshole pulsed around his member. “Bastard! Cretin! Scum!” She threw every foul word she knew upon Oliver, though she knew it would be all for naught.

“You love it, and your ass knows it,” he said a widening grin, pushing himself a few inches deeper. Her depths resisted, likely because he hadn’t bothered to lube himself first. Such a precaution was entirely unnecessary, reserved only for those partners whose comfort he actually cared for. But if it meant excruciating pain for Evelynn, then he was all too ready to go in dry. Just like she had learned the day before, his cock was absolutely massive, and it was splitting apart her bowels without mercy. Oliver kept pushing and pushing, spurred onward by the ear-splitting howls coming from the dark-skinned bitch shuddering beneath him, until her poor rosebud was glowing red hot from the pain. “What an amateur. I thought you’d be tougher than this, but you’re falling apart already.”

“Fuh-fuuuuck youuu!” Evelynn screamed, her eyes popping wide open as the entirety of his dick slammed home in one ruthless thrust. Oliver had to grab onto her wide hips and pull her back into the thrust, not only to make it fit but also to ensure that the sheer force made it that much more punishing for the bitch. She squealed when his balls swung low and smacked against her cum-stained pussy, and her voice melted into ragged, panting moans as he held there and just enjoyed the warmth of her violated asshole spasming around his entire shaft.

Oliver knew she could feel it, but he had to make sure she truly understood how utterly defeated she truly was in that moment. “Stuck like a pig. A fat-assed sow.” Sure, he could just carry out Evelynn’s rape in total silence, but this was about punishment and making she understand her new place in this world. So to that end, he reached forward, grabbed a rough fistful of her hair, and yanked back as hard as he could until Evelynn’s neck was bent at an unhuman angle. “Tell me how it feels. Describe every inch of that cock destroying your ass.”

With her teeth clenched to help push down the pain, it almost looked like Evelynn wasn’t even capable of understanding his words. Yet slowly, her cat-like eyes refocused and that scathing intelligence returned behind her piecing gaze. “Huuagh! What… What cock?” she asked as a defiant, toothy grin slowly returned to her face. “I c-can barely feel it.”

“Good. I’d have been disappointed if you broke in the first minute.” He let go of her hair and resumed his hold on her flared hips so that he could hold them steady for the first thrust. Though both Evelynn’s arms were bound, there was still plenty of room and risk enough for her to wiggle away on the floor. But with what little strength still remained within Evelynn, she couldn’t hope to crawl away even if the unwanted pleasures running through her body weren’t proving to be incredibly distracting. Every time Oliver thrust his cock up her backside, another scream and a ragged moan punctuated the shiver that ran up her spine.

But Evelynn was determined to fight until the bitter end. She pulled at her wrists violently, even daring to snap her own tails if it meant ending this torment, but no amount of force would gain her freedom. And the longer she tried, Evelynn only tired herself out further, which left her that much more vulnerable to the cock reaming her poor asshole. Like the cornered animal both Vayne and Oliver knew her to be, Evelynn spat and twisted upon the floor in a furious rage, her entire upper body twisting in a rage while her bottom half was held steady by the man pounding her ruthlessly.

“We’re gonna need a new name for you,” huffed Oliver. It had been a long time since he’d been allowed to unleash such raw power upon a lover. “Can’t be calling you Evelynn anymore. How about cumdump or… Ruined fuckmeat!”

“Can’t be that,” mused Vayne. “Sends the wrong idea. Ruined would imply she’s worthless. When all this is finished, her body will be open season for every man in this entire region.”

Evelynn screeched at that foul idea. “No! I’ll kill them all! Just like I’ll kill you!”

“You say that now,” grunted Oliver. He was fully capable of talking down to the uppity skank while at the same time not once erring in his carnal misdeed upon Evelynn’s anus. “But there won’t be anything left of you after this. You’ll be nothing but a cock-drunk whore, and you’ll make up for all the death you’ve created by sucking the cum out of every dick in Runeterra.”

Though she wished she could have come back with some snappy insult, Evelynn was too busy wrestling with the awkward feelings brought about by her own rape. The sort of deep, visceral pleasure that she ordinary felt only when sucking the lifeforce out of prey was now running rampant as sexual bliss. It felt better than Evelynn could have ever thought possible, and she loathed such weakness. There was simply no way she could possibly be enjoying Oliver’s filthy cock, which made this crude act far more sinful. _“Damn him! Making me cum again!”_ thought Evelynn as her glowing eyes rolled back into her head. _“I hate him, hate him, hate, hate, hate!”_

And then Evelynn came. She came wretchedly, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her pussy tightened around Oliver’s thrusting prick in some perverse form of appreciation, even though its owner was anything but. With her mouth still twisted into a snarl, Evelynn shuddered against the barn floor, thrashing uselessly through her climax. Yet never once did Oliver cease in his brutal justice upon her ass, even if the tight ring of muscle did clamp down near hard enough to squeeze the life out of his dick. “Filthy cunt,” said Oliver with another spank on her rear. “Who gave you permission to cum? This isn’t for you to enjoy.”

Despite that, both he and Vayne knew Evelynn was far from enjoying this. They understood the hate roiling beneath the surface. It would be folly to assume the demoness would be grateful for such a wonderous orgasm. No, to climax upon her own rapists cock was the sort of humiliation that was their goal, and every time she came Evelynn knew it was another success for her enemies and a blackmark upon her ego. “Guhh! R-release me and fight like a m-man, you coward!”

“That’s certainly not happening.” Vayne, forgotten among her ruinous release, stepped back into Evelynn’s view, this time sporting a massive strap-on tied around her hips. Evelynn’s eyes went wide upon the sight of such a mammoth dildo, its absurd weight causing the tip to bend nearly past Vayne’s knees. “But if you can’t keep that foul mouth of yours shut, I’ll keep it busy.” The huntress squatted down and grabbed Evelynn’s tousled hair, then pulled her head up nearly harsh enough to tear the roots from her scalp. And when her face had reached a suitable height, Vayne ground that fake cockhead against her lips, though they were stubbornly sealed tight. “A little help, Oliver?”

He chuckled. “Don’t mind if I do.” Oliver delivered another round of meat-smacking slaps upon his fucktoy’s plump derriere. The fat, purple flesh jiggled so enticingly, each shockwave rippling across her skin. Yet all it produced from Evelynn were muted groans as she did an admirable job of keeping her mouth shut, for once. “Your stubbornness is starting to become irritating. I can’t wait until we fuck it out of you.”

Seeking another solution, Oliver snaked his hand around Evelynn’s hips to find her wet sex. The folds of her snatch were absolutely drenched, clearly not by choice, and it only took a bit of fiddling for Oliver’s fingers to become thoroughly soaked, at which point he began to tease her clit. “I find myself asking… Why would your dark master create a body so expertly detailed if it weren’t meant to serve as someone’s cumdump?” he asked with a dark laugh. “You feel pleasure, you get wet… This is what you were made for!” Oliver capped off his cruel jest by pinching Evelynn’s stiff clit and pulling at it like loose thread.

A shrill scream rang out within the barn, silenced immediately afterward by a harsh _gllurrk_ from Evelynn’s throat being filled with nearly a foot of rubber cock. “This is what we call the Trainer,” declared Vayne with just the slightest hint of a smile. As much as she tried to remain impassive, she couldn’t deny how good it looked to have her nemesis’s lips stretched around her artificial dick. “If you can handle this, you can handle the real thing.” And to prove her point, Vayne grabbed Evelynn by the ears and pulled her tearful face flush up against her crotch, jamming every thick inch into the demoness’s gullet.

_“So much for only watching.”_ Evelynn’s eyes glared upward at Vayne throughout the vicious skullfucking, only wavering with the occasional backward roll whenever Oliver hilted himself within her ass and slapped his nuts against her gushing pussy. They were spitroasting the villain at a steady pace now, jerking her lithe body back and forth between them in some lewd competition for dominance, yet there was no denying that Oliver had the upper hand. Though the dildo was much longer and far more punishing, it couldn’t match the decadence of real, raw cock. Evelynn’s body knew it and had no shame about cumming for a second time from his handiwork. And she wasn’t the only one.

“Do you feel it, bitch?” asked Oliver, his cock throbbing urgently against her guts. “I’m about to cum, and I know exactly where this load should go.” With deceptive swiftness, he yanked his cock free of her ass and plunged it straight inside her pussy, forcing a choked gasp around the dildo battering her throat. “Fuck yeah, I’ve always wanted to try that,” he hissed. Immediately he set to pounding Evelynn’s snatch at the same ruthless pace as he had with her ass. “Better get used to it. You’re nothing but a bunch of holes now.”

Evelynn screamed around Vayne’s cock, or rather whenever it wasn’t plugging her airway. The raven-haired huntress continued to pump away at her prey’s throat while Oliver had his fun. It didn’t take long for him to blow his load, coating the inside of Evelynn’s cunt with its second helping of spunk. And even before he finished, Oliver pulled out and jammed his cock right back up her ass to spurt the last few drops deep inside. “Can’t decide which one I like more,” he growled, swapping back and forth between both holes every few seconds. “Seems like you can’t either!”

It was impossible to ignore the way Evelynn’s body clenched around his cock every time he slipped back inside. Whether it was her anus or her pussy, both holes squeezed tightly and refused to let go. Her traitorous body knew what it wanted even if her mind didn’t, and it milked the shaft of her rapist for more of that delicious seed. But it wasn’t purely for his enjoyment. By making her holes so tight, Evelynn’s body was only make the pain all the more intense, forcing itself to experience every deep thrust as though she were a virgin once more. It served only to hurt her, and that pain became addicting.

Together, with the brutalizing of her throat, Evelynn began to siphon off the two sources of anguish. Just as she had the day before, pleasure mixed with pain in a perverse culmination of satisfaction. It was the food she craved so desperately, and by this point her body simply didn’t care where it came from. All it knew was that deep, all-consuming hunger which must be sated at all costs, and it drank greedily off the very same pain it brought upon itself. There was no other choice. With no hope of escape, it was either feed off own misery or perish.

Now, Evelynn was not only experiencing the strange and foreign pleasures of the flesh but also the familiar comfort of nourishment. These two elements twisted together within Evelynn and made themselves neigh indistinguishable from one another. Sexual and nutritional satisfaction had become one and the same within her tortured soul. As she began to climax for the third time, the striking pain of her inner walls being rubbed raw by Oliver’s merciless cock pushed her even higher. This time when she came, Evelynn felt something deep within her psyche truly crumble. She surrendered to the ecstasy of her own suffering, every muscle in her body tingling in silent appreciation for this joyous meal.

The two “heroes” could sense the change occurring within their cocksleeve, as if it weren’t already obvious from the full-body tremors shaking her limb from limb. They both pulled themselves from Evelynn’s spasming body – Oliver jerking himself to a messy finish all over her back – and watched the results of their work with mute appreciation. They already had a hasty confirmation yesterday, but a repeat of those same results was more than welcome. Not only was such a thing possible, but it could be done again and again and again.

“Dumb whore,” grunted Oliver, striking the doubled-over demoness with a boot to the ribs even as she still twitched from the aftermath of her orgasmic feast. “You thought you were so clever but looks like you were wrong all along. You are your own worst enemy now.”

Evelynn knew there was no point in denying it further. She didn’t want to believe it before, but now as she lay there in a puddle of cum and glowing contentment, she knew they had made a very real and dangerous breakthrough. _“How…?”_ was the only thought running through Evelynn’s mind as they hauled her back onto her feet and tied her to the post once again. She didn’t understand the mechanisms that allowed her body to feed off itself, but at the same time it also didn’t matter to her. A deep, all-consuming heaviness fell over her consciousness, the end results of a very satisfactory meal, and Evelynn’s head slumped downward as she let that comfortable darkness take her away from these nagging questions.

Several days passed in her slumber. Her weakened form, pushed to the absolute limits of fatigue, shut down in a state of hibernation after finally receiving its first decent meal in weeks. Greedy and eager to hoard away as much energy as possible, Evelynn slept a dreamless sleep. For their part, Oliver and Vayne were content to allow her this rest as it gave them an opportunity to discuss the next step. While Vayne had been the one to propose the theory, even she was at a loss as to how best to proceed from this point. A misstep could undo all their work and set them back at square one or, worst of all, continued activity could provide Evelynn enough strength to break free. They needed to be cautious.

When Evelynn did finally rouse from her slumber, they were waiting. Her eyes opened to the familiar sight of her tormentors – and oddly at the same time saviors – standing before her. But if they expected Evelynn to be grateful, she was anything but. “You…” she snarled. “You have no idea what you’ve done…”

“I have a pretty good idea,” said Oliver as he grabbed at his crotch lewdly. “Got to say, didn’t expect I’d ever make a demon cum so much. Guess my dick must have been too good to resist.”

Evelynn sneered. “Don’t delude yourself. Though I suppose I ought to be thanking you.” She turned her head aside and faked a forlorn sigh. “Such a shame the rest of the world will have to suffer for your misguided deeds.”

Trying to sense her game, Vayne narrowed both eyes and studied the villain. “You’re speaking quite boldly for someone who just got put in their place. I didn’t think you’d take defeat gracefully, but this is another level.”

“You think this is a victory?” Evelynn laughed. “All you’ve taught me is how wasteful I’ve been! All this time I could have fucked _and then_ murdered my victims. Double the torment, double the feast! So thank you for that.”

“The only torment you fed off was your own,” Oliver reminded her. “We know it, you know it.”

Without an easy retort, Evelynn simply bared her fangs. “It matters not! Either way, my next victim will not be blessed with an end as swift as the others. And I already have a good idea of who I should eat first…”

Oliver smiled over at Vayne. “Well, all this talk about food is making me feel quite peckish. I sure could go for some lunch about now. You?”

In a rather uncharacteristic move, Vayne also cracked a smile. “I could eat. And I’m sure I’m not the only one.”

Evelynn hissed at them both, completely aware of what they were doing. She felt that hunger in her stomach again. Though it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had gotten before her long sleep, there was the beginning of a new fatigue that could blossom into an unrelenting hunger if not sated soon. “Don’t taunt me! We all know what you’re planning, so be done with it and leave me in peace.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Oliver stepped closer to her, and Evelynn could immediately feel her pussy dampen in response as if preparing itself for him. She was anticipating their copulation, as sickened as that thought was, and yet she could stop herself from shivering under his studious gaze. “And I must admit so would I. There’s so many delightful positions I could introduce you to… But alas! We have prior engagements.”

“Wh-what?!” Evelynn could believe her ears, and she looked on with shock as they turned and walked toward the barn door. “You can’t be serious!”

“We are,” said Vayne. “Hate to break it to you, but you’re not the center of our lives. Though I’m sure you don’t mind. After all, you don’t want us to actually stick around and punish you some more… Do you?”

A bead of sweat broke and rolled down the side of Evelynn’s face. Her stomach had flipped and tied itself into knots now that the excited anticipation for that horrid sex had been suddenly yanked away. She craved it, needed it to feed again, and they were purposefully denying her. “No!” she shouted. “Release me or kill me! Don’t you dare leave me in this sty!”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. We’ve got our friends watching the perimeter so no one comes inside to bother you.” Oliver laughed and turned to leave. “We wouldn’t dare ask you, our honored guest, to entertain such strange men and their perversions after all!”

And then they were gone and Evelynn was alone. Except not quite alone. Now that the tantalizing taste had been yanked so cruelly away from her, she could feel that maddening hunger return with a vengeance. Her mouth salivated at the mere thought of Oliver’s cock, as well as that of the humungous dildo that so efficiently abused her throat. Evelynn knew she didn’t care one wit about those two lowlifes themselves… She only wanted their abuse.

But Evelynn would go on longing the whole rest of the day, and even when night finally fell neither Oliver nor Vayne had returned to check on her. Through the poorly-constructed walls of the barn, she could see the campfire of the lawmen that Vayne had mentioned once before, staying just close enough that they could make sure she never broke free and escaped the building. The ropes that bound her had been reinforced as well, though such a gesture was largely unnecessary. The energy she had gained from her previous rape had only been enough to repair the damage she had suffered at their hands, not to boost her strength back to full power.

On the next day, Oliver and Vayne finally returned around noon to check on Evelynn, but she knew at once that they had no plans to do anything further. They simply taunted their prisoner for a few minutes before leaving her once more in unrequited agony. The following day carried out the same way, as well as the day after that. It wasn’t until the fourth day that Evelynn was finally allowed a glimpse of Oliver’s dick once more, and by that point she was practically drooling all over herself.

“Like what you see?” asked Oliver knowingly as he grasped his dick and gave a few test pumps. He stood a good several feet from Evelynn, but he was still close enough for his rank musk to drift toward her nostrils. On automated response, her thighs squeezed together from the flaring itch within her crotch, and she had to stop herself from panting like a total bitch in heat.

“Fuck off,” whimpered Evelynn not at all convincingly. She knew she looked a total mess, falling apart at the seams from the first sign of cock in days. Her yellow eyes remained glued to his thick, veiny shaft as Oliver masturbated himself. He was teasing her, and if Evelynn had thought before she couldn’t possibly hate the man any further then she was proven wrong in that moment. His foul display, while sickening, only further exacerbated her desire. It was cruelty, and not at all undeserved on her part.

They left shortly after that without doing a damn thing to satisfy Evelynn. After all, they weren’t doing this for her sake. Each day they returned only to repeat their mockery of her disheveled state, and Oliver’s solo acts only escalated. While at first he merely pleasured himself just out of her reach, soon he was using her body in ways that only pleased him without giving any in return. He would slide his cock between her thighs and pump away, just inches from her wet pussy, and other times he would push Evelynn down to her knees and rub his heavy, cum-filled balls all over her face. She could smell his virile seed inside, driving her wild, yet whenever she stretched out her tongue to taste them Oliver would pull away and reward her with a slap across the face. Then, even worse, he’d immediately depart and leave her alone to stew upon reflection of her shameful actions.

Evelynn couldn’t keep track of the days any longer. It could have been weeks or possibly even a full month, but finally one day her patience was rewarded in the smallest way. Perhaps Oliver himself had gotten tired of simply teasing her, and so he jerked himself off to completion and splattered his cum all over her face. Evelynn shuddered and glared up at him in seething outrage, yet she kept her mouth open and gulped down whatever bits fell upon her tongue. With her hands forever tied back, she could do nothing about the rest of his load but feel it slowly drip down her face the rest of the day until finally it dried in hardened clumps on her cheeks and chin. The taste was vile and profane, and that only made it all the more delicious.

Finally, there came a day when as soon as they pair entered the barn, they found a practical waterfall of arousal gushing down Evelynn’s thighs. The demoness had gotten so worked up throughout the night, after having been left with another gooey facial, that her cunt had been unable to control itself any longer. Much like Evelynn herself, it craved that very dick which had taught her that the only path to relief was through submission. Such a wonderous sight brought a smile to Oliver’s face, and he immediately cut Evelynn free from the ropes. “Have you been a good girl?”

“Fuck you,” said Evelynn nastily even as she willingly dropped to her knees without provocation. Her eyes were glued to his crotch, just waiting for him to bring out his cock and repeat the same routine they had performed all this time.

But Oliver knew he had her right where he wanted her now, especially when he saw the way her face lit up as soon as she saw his bare cock. “Lie back,” he ordered.

“Hmph!” Evelynn gave him a classic sneer, yet she did as told. With her lasher-bound arms still behind her back, she assumed the position and looked up at him expectantly. Her eyes flickered only a moment toward Vayne, who watched with great interest.

“Spread your legs, whore. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.” As soon as she did so, Oliver knelt down and shoved three fingers up her cunt. Evelynn forced down a squeal that bubbled up from her throat by biting into her bottom lip, though it was largely a futile gesture. “Shit, this is worse than it looks. You’re a fucking mess!”

A rare blush spread across Evelynn’s face, and she turned away so she wouldn’t have to look at him while she so willingly put herself in such a humiliating and unseen position. “J-just get it over with! “

He laughed. “No insults? No biting japes? That’s what I like about you, Evelynn…” Oliver shuffled closer and slapped his cock against her inner thigh, bringing Evelynn’s attention back downward. “You know your place.” And then he thrust into her heat.

Evelynn came instantly. Her entire body seized up in orgasmic shock, and her head flew back to knock against the hard ground. On instinct, her legs wrapped around Oliver’s torso and locked at the ankles, pulling him deeper into her sweltering snatch as it spasmed around his member. And he hadn’t even moved since sticking it in. Instead, he just watched her flail about and ride out her climax on his dick. “That good, huh?”

“Fuck you! Fuck, fuck, fuck yooou!” Even if she was cumming her brains out, Evelynn wasn’t about to let Oliver forget how much she detested him. And yet the seething hatred she felt for him was nothing compared to that which she felt for herself. To be so low as to cum on a man’s cock, it was unthinkable! And yet the proof was in every heaving gasp, every mind-blanking eye-roll, every greedy spasm of her pussy around his member. Evelynn had become an utter cock-slut, and she hated herself for it.

And that self-loathing amplified the anguish she felt over having become this mortal’s plaything. Even as she twisted and yelped in the throes of orgasmic bliss, she could feel the power coursing through her veins as her body sucked in all that raw energy that she was exuding from her own tormented mind. It was absolutely amazing and on a completely different level than her past feedings, not only fulfilling but rejuvenating as well. Better than anything she had ever felt while sinking her claws into a prey’s flesh, ripping apart bone and sinew as she fed off their excruciating screams of agony. The sort of vigor Evelynn was receiving right now from her own rape was nearly triple the amount she had ever gotten from the sweet taste of murder. _“I never knew!”_ she thought as her body shuddered in pain and pleasure. _“How can I ever go back?!”_

It ate her up inside to know that they had been right all along. Evelynn had spent the entirety of her captivity trying to convince herself that such a mad scheme would never work on her, and she had very nearly believed herself even after succumbing those first few days. But now she knew the prolonged effects of her newfound addiction, having gone so long with only scraps and dripples of cum to quell her thirst, and she never wanted to feel that longing ever again. This was the only way for Evelynn to feed now, and if it mean having to further debase herself in order to get it, then she would do so. After all, begging for cock seemed so much more simple than assassination.

When Oliver pulled his cock out of her snatch, he reached up and clasped his hand around her neck. And although Evelynn glared at him fiercely, her gaze softened once his fingers tightened. It was just the capstone she needed to such a wonderful release, and she drank in the misery caused by each choking sob as if it were a decadent dessert. Oliver knew she couldn’t get enough, so he squeezed tighter until the dark red imprints of his fingers began to form upon her lovely skin and her pussy convulsed in another involuntary orgasm. “You masochistic slut. You love this.”

“Gghrrk.” Evelynn’s eyes were rolled back to complete white as she twitched like a corpse in its final death spasm. But just before she could cross that deadly threshold, Oliver let go and allowed fresh air to rush into her lungs. Harsh, ragged gasps rang out, and immediately she grabbed at his wrist to bring it back to her neck. “M-mooore,” she wheezed. “Harder.”

“I’ve got something even better for you.” This was the final test, the one thing that would prove Evelynn’s complete subservience to her new mortal masters. Oliver crawled up her body and slapped his fat cock, utterly drenched by her own cunt, against her face. “Open wide.”

She did so immediately without question. Evelynn’s mouth shot open, and just as quickly his length thrust down to fill her throat. She gurgled and spit around it, but other than that she lay completely still as Oliver began to brutally facefuck her head against the ground. Clumps of dirt and hay matted into her snowy hair as he rutted into her mouth, his nuts thumping against her chin that was coated in a sheen of saliva. Evelynn knew she could have bit down at any moment. More than enough strength had returned to her form that, if she wanted, all it would take to severe his manhood was a swift snap of her jaw – a task that might have proven near impossible for an ordinary woman but was no effort to the dark avatar. And yet she did not. Instead, Evelynn merely lay there, as still as his furious thrusts would allow her to be, and allowed this uncouth man to treat her face like his own personal cocksleeve.

Because that’s exactly what she was now. Further denial couldn’t absolve Evelynn any further, not when surrender had provided so much more satisfactory than defiance ever had. She could continue to fight, to spit, to hurl insults at her captors, and in return they would withdraw and leave her to suffer more of those long weeks of hunger. She could no longer allow that to happen. They had exposed Evelynn to a new side of herself, a side that had been conditioned to vampirically feast off her own emotions rather than those of her victims.

And as Oliver grunted and began to fill her stomach with his seed, Evelynn glared up at him with pure contempt in her eyes. Contempt because she had to. Without that hate, she would have nothing to consume. It wasn’t the lust or pleasure that satisfied her but rather the disgust she felt for both him and herself. Disgust for enjoying such debauchery. They would call her many things in the following weeks: cumdump, rape-bitch, cockwarmer. And they were all true. Evelynn knew what she had become now, and any sort of regret she felt over having fallen so far from grace was quickly buried deep down with the rest of her shattered pride. From that day forward, every devastating orgasm they forced from her disciplined body was a testament to how effectively they had broken her down, and Evelynn reveled in her own despair.


	3. Public Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final phase of Vayne and Oliver's plan for Evelynn involve bringing her before the entire town as penance for her crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“So anyways, he tells me he can do the whole set for 350 gold. Can you fucking believe that?”

“Geez. Some people these day.”

“I know, right? For a quarter of that price I could buy an entire toolset and repair my boots my own damn self!”

“Well did you tell him that?”

“Damn right I did. And you know his response? _But what about the craftsmanship?_ The nerve!”

“I hear that. People these days. Ya know, I was down at the market the other day…”

“Hold on, I’m gonna have to cut you off.” The bounty hunter held up a hand to halt his fellow hunter’s story and looked down at Evelynn, who was knelt down on both knees with a mouthful of his cock. “What did I tell you about not using that tongue, bitch?” He grabbed a fistful of white hair and roughly ranked her off his dick, prompting spit and unswallowed precum to dribble from her open mouth. And when he swiftly backhanded her across the face, even more of it splattered across the hay-covered barn floor. “Don’t think I haven’t caught you slacking off. You’d best shape up before I get angry, understood?”

Evelynn glared upward at him with pure seething hatred in her yellow eyes, but she knew better than to talk back. The last few weeks in captivity had taught her that much. “Yes,” she grumbled reluctantly.

“Yes what?”

The demoness’s cheeks burned red at the shame of what he wanted her to say, but again it was an inevitability. “Yes si – Urrk!” Evelynn was cut off suddenly when the man took the opportunity to shove himself back into her open mouth, and it caught her so much by surprise that he was able to sheath his full length down her throat until her petite nose was buried in coarse, rank pubic hair.

“Good. Now get back to work and don’t stop sucking until I’m cumming down that worthless cock-holster of yours.” The hunter held tight to the back of Evelynn’s head, holding her down fully so that she had no choice but to get him off with the undulation of her tongue and neck muscles alone. Then he looked back up at his friend. “Sorry about that. You were saying?”

“Hey, no problem. Gotta do what you gotta do. Right well, I was down at the market last weekend…”

The conversation above droned onward, but the sounds of their voices gradually became more faint and garbled to Evelynn as the edges of her vision turned black. Day after day of being used as these men’s cocksleeve have taught her well how to breathe through her nose during these vicious facefuckings they were so fond of giving, but the pure stench of this one’s musk made her gag. It invaded her nostrils and ravaged her lust-drunk mind just like his cock was doing to her throat, pushing her closer and closer to unconsciousness. And yet she didn’t once dare neglect her duty, wiggling her tongue as it lay pinned between the underside of his cock and her jaw.

Thankfully, the hunter had decided he wanted a change of pace and pulled Evelynn back just in time to snort a fresh lungful of air through her nose. Without even breaking conversation with his friend, the callous man began to jerk the tied-up demoness back and forth along his cock like some sort of crude pocket pussy. She was truly nothing more to him than a warm onahole. Yet Evelynn was just thankful that his attention was focused elsewhere and he hadn’t yet noticed the practical waterfall of arousal that was gushing from her pussy and soaking the damp hay between her feet. She could smell it, the scent of her own girl-cum, mingling in the air with the overwhelming scent and flavor of cock. It was the smell of sex, and something that she had been forced to live, eat, and sleep in 24/7.

But the raw, unadulterated fucking and around-the-clock desecration of her body was something Evelynn could get used to, and she had endured the abuse with relative composure. It was the meals that proved harder to stomach. Vayne and Oliver had taught her it was possible to feed in ways she had never before imagined, but that didn’t mean it was easy. Having lived her entire immortal life as an apex predator, Evelynn wasn’t at all accustom to feeling pain rather than dolling it out herself. But with each passing day serving as these hunters’ plaything, that pain became easier to handle. And that worried Evelynn, especially once it became clear that she was becoming entrapped within a never-ending feedback loop of pleasure, pain, and sustenance. All because Vayne and her lackeys were far too good at fucking her than Evelynn could have ever anticipated.

All day around the clock men would fuck Evelynn, sometimes with assistance from Vayne and her handy strap-on. And every time, without fail, Evelynn would cum her brains out from the stimulation. In the past, she had never allowed her victims to so much as touch her below the waist, and now that these merciless men had unhindered access to her virginal pussy Evelynn had been quickly taught the pleasures that only a cock can bring. And she hated it. She hated the hunters and the way they taunted her every time she came, but more than anything Evelynn hated herself for allowing her body to betray her. It was a deep, intense loathing brought about by perceived weakness to these mortals, and it was precisely the sort of anguish that Evelynn had fed off her prey so often.

Yet the results couldn’t be denied. Evelynn would have died weeks ago from starvation if not for her own torment, and now it had gotten to the point that cannibalizing her own negative energy was practically second nature. “Feeding time” meant the arrival of Oliver or some other brute in the barn to have their way with her, and the more they brutalized and slapped around Evelynn the greater the feast for her growling stomach. A fresh cock, throbbing with an urgent need to pump her barren womb full of cum, meant an end to the gnawing hunger that constantly clawed at her mind. It was almost a welcome reprieve from constantly having to hunt down her own meals, and if Evelynn didn’t know any better she suspected that these humans were attempting to domesticate her. Such a notion was absurd of course. Although Evelynn ate well, she still yearned for freedom every second of the day… Specifically the freedom to rip and tear her tormenters into bloody ribbons. Her time would come. It was inevitable, and that thought alone kept her sane.

The forced blowjobs, on the other hand, did nothing but benefit her captors. After all, Evelynn couldn’t gain nourishment from the many loads that even in that moment churned within her stomach. However, having her mouth used as a Noxian onahole still irritated Evelynn – to put it lightly – and provided her some small amount of nourishment. Not enough to quell the hunger but enough for Evelynn to start opening her mouth at the ready whenever a fresh new cock moved in to fill it. Forced starvation was only one of the games they played for their devilish ends, but even these hunters couldn’t resist fucking her mouth during those long days when they weren’t allowed to pump her pussy. These small snacks were the only thing that kept Evelynn going, and before she knew it she was slurping and hollowing her cheeks around their shafts all while her face burned from humiliation.

They caught onto Evelynn’s little ruse quickly enough, but no attempts were made to cut her off. Vayne made it clear that they were more than welcome to relieve themselves with the demon whore’s mouth, the fact that the act itself fed her be damned. Perhaps that was the point, Evelynn realized during the rough treatment. Make her as dependent upon the oral treat as she was upon the rough womb-smashing. Well it was working, she had to admit. Drooling was starting to pour down her chin from all the salivating her mouth was doing. Not due to the act itself but rather at how much she was going to detest his ejaculation. It felt good to hate, and this one was going to be a doozy.

Evelynn got a wicked idea in a brief moment of genius, and she ceased her ministrations instantly. “Hmm? You stop again?” asked the man up above. “Fuck, what a useless bitch. I’ll do it myself then.” He seized hold of her white crop of hair, making Evelynn’s gut practically flip-flop in anticipation, and began to brutally fuck the demoness’s face. Her nose flatted by his abs, lips churned into a frothy, foamy mess, Evelynn shivered under the harsh treatment. _“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_ ,” she chanted wordlessly as her eyes began to roll upward. He was getting close, and so was she.

“You’re starting to catch on,” remarked a voice just outside of Evelynn’s vision. All she could see were the hips smashing against her face, but she knew who was speaking. Her ire raised to further heights, yet she couldn’t say anything with a throatful of cock. Not until he came or pulled out at least, and to that end Evelynn began wiggling her tongue against the underside of his shaft to better coax that inevitable climax. She didn’t have to wait long. With a ragged grunt and an even tighter tug on her hair, the nameless hunter married his groin to Evelynn’s lips and sprayed a thick, gooey helping of cum down her belly. As its warmth spread throughout her entire body, it was joined by another, more familiar sensation. _“Feeding time.”_

The cock wrenched itself violently from Evelynn’s gasping maw, even slapping across her face on the way out and leaving a long smear of cum and spit on both cheeks. “Sorry, boss. Didn’t hear you come in,” he said, zipping up his pants.

“That’s quite alright. It looked like you two were enjoying yourselves.” The muffled sound of boots against the hay-covered wood came closer to Evelynn, and the demoness finished gulping down her creamy treat before looking up at Vayne. Standing behind the huntress, arms crossed and wearing a cocky smile, was the first man who had successfully broken her… Oliver. “Am I wrong?”

Evelynn spat on the ground. “Fuck off. I hate it.”

Oliver chuckled. “Of course you hate it. That’s the point. The more we make you hate it, the more hopelessly addicted you become.”

Evelynn snarled. “Then I’ll just have to learn to love it instead!” she retorted, desperate to beat them at their sick game. But it was a futile gesture, even she knew that.

Both Oliver and Vayne laughed in her face. “When poros fly,” said the tall huntress. Vayne’s ever-present sunglasses hid her eyes from Evelynn’s gaze, but no doubt they were filled with smug satisfaction. “You’re predictable… And yet that predictability is what’s allowed us to train you so well. Even I couldn’t have imagined what a perfect little cum-guzzler you’d become.”

Evelynn spat again, this time in Vayne’s face. The glob of saliva and cum ran down her cheek before splattering to the wooden floor. “You’ll be the first to die when I’m free,” promised Evelynn.

“I’m honored,” replied Vayne with a stoic face as she produced a handkerchief and wiped herself clean. “It’s admirable that you’ve still got some defiance left in you but, like I said, not totally unexpected. Now that you’ve been properly taught the correct way to feed, it’s time to fuck that attitude out of you.”

“Good luck!” Evelynn sneered, though it also beheld the hint of a cocksure smile. “If you couldn’t do it by now, you’ll never break me.”

Oliver stepped forward. “Well then it’s a good thing we won’t be the ones doing it.” He nodded to the hunter that had just violated her belly with an intrusive load. “Get her up. And watch those lashers. We’re leaving.”

Evelynn hissed and bared her fangs as the men approached her, yet it did nothing to deter them. Everyone knew the villain had been successfully declawed, so to speak, and would remain so as long as they followed the proper protocols. Even though she was no longer starving, Evelynn’s returned strength could do nothing against the tight ropes and sturdy knots of her captors. Her arms were like any other human’s and could be securely bound behind her back to render the minx utterly harmless. Her lashers, on the other hand, were a more complicated matter but also easily remedied with some outside-the-box thinking. Two stakes, one for each lasher, had been pounded deep into the ground, and the razor sharp talons had been tightly fastened to them. If the hunters had been a bit more careless then Evelynn might have gotten her opportunity to escape, but instead they exercised extreme caution as they uprooted the stakes, careful to hold each tail securely behind the barb like one would hold a venomous snake by the neck.

Once it was safe to move Evelynn, they pushed her out the door. The barn, as it turned out, was situated just a short walk from the nearby town, and the four of them – Vayne, Oliver, and the two hunters – escorted Evelynn down a long dirt road. The village itself was a bit of a rustic anomaly, relying mostly on its agriculture with little in the way of electricity, and its modest habits were likely due to its placement in the outer reaches of Demacian territory. While faraway cities like Zaun and Piltover pushed the limits of imagination, the people here preferred a more straightforward lifestyle free from the worries of the modern age. In fact, the only problem the simple people suffered was the frequent harassment of one particular killer, but thankfully that had been put to an end. During their short journey, the small party passed a handful of villagers, and while they were sure to keep their distance from Evelynn despite her bindings, they made no attempt to hide the contempt in their sneers.

“You’ve certainly got some fans,” chuckled Oliver.

The group could practically hear the sound of Evelynn’s teeth grinding out of rage. “Shut up.”

“She’ll see just how popular she is around here firsthand,” said Vayne, leading the way.

That remark certainly got Evelynn’s attention, and though she was loathed to engage her nemesis in conversation, knowing what she was walking into might help her better prepare an escape strategy. “And just where are you taking me anyways?”

Even though Evelynn could only see the back of Vayne’s head, she could still sense a smile. “Like Oliver said, you’re quite popular in town. They paid quite a hefty sum to have you removed, but of course money was never the primary motivation.”

“Spare me the lecture,” groused Evelynn. Her lashers twitched against the ropes that kept them strapped to her waist. “Are you going to answer my question or just act smug about it?”

“Let’s just say the villagers deserve the chance to settle the score with you their own way. It took some convincing, but eventually they saw the wisdom in my suggestion.”

Evelynn didn’t like the sound of that one bit, and she could easily deduce what Vayne meant. But that was just fine with her. The demoness had endured far worse the last few weeks, and the longer they dragged out these petty games the more likely Evelynn would be able to exploit the moment they let their guard down.

Nothing else was said between them as they entered the town proper, marching past a row of houses and into the center plaza. There awaited an already-gathered throng of people, having taken a few hours out of their busy day to witness the arrival of the monster that had caused them all so many sleepless nights. Many of them couldn’t believe that such a terror was nothing more than a simple woman, though her exotic skin color, clawed talons, and glowing yellow eyes made clear there was something deeply unnatural about her. Evelynn met all of their awe-struck faces with a hateful glare of her own, yet none of them shrank away. If anything, most of their slack-jawed expressions turned to anger, and certainly if anyone among the crowd possessed rotted fruit it would have gone flying.

The bounty hunter led their trophy up onto a raised platform that had been constructed in front of the public meeting hall, and that’s when Evelynn noticed the wooden pillory. It didn’t take a hextech engineer to figure out what the plan was. “Don’t you dare!” growled Evelynn as the hunters shoved her toward the device. “I’m not your plaything!”

Vayne gave a tired sigh. “I would have thought by now you’d realize that’s exactly what you are, but then again your stubbornness is what makes this so fun.” She oversaw Oliver and the others as they worked together to untie the bitch’s arms – one by one to keep her movement limited – and stuffed her into the pillow by locking the frame around her neck and wrists. Only then did they also free her lashers and repeat the same method they employed in the barn, using iron stakes to pin the deadly blades to the ground. Evelynn of course fought back and spat curses at them the whole time, but she never had any hope of overpowering the three men. “I had hoped you’d be broken by now,” continued Vayne. “Contrary to any fantasies you might have, you are not the center of my universe and I’ve got other hunts to resume. But luckily the townspeople here have volunteered to resume the work we have begun.”

“You’re real sick, you know that?” growled Evelynn as the finishing touches were made on her new home, solidifying her public captivity for the entire town to see.

“That’s almost a compliment coming from you.” Vayne had nothing more to say to Evelynn. Instead, she stepped forward and held up her arms to demand the crowd’s attention before addressing them with a raised voice. “Here she is!” proclaimed the huntress. “The cause of all your woes this past year! The demon who preyed upon your village from the dark.”

A hushed murmur rose from the crowd, and Evelynn could feel hundreds of eyes upon her. _“How dare they judge me!”_ They were all nothing but meat to Evelynn, but now she had been stripped down and laid bare before the whole town, she was keenly aware of the stark role reversal. It was like the wolf laid to slaughter before the lambs, and Evelynn could see the sorrow, fear, but most of all rage in their faces.

Vayne continued her speech. “I know how many of you feel. My family too was taken by this foul wretch. I spent a long time chasing her down so that I could obtain some small measure of solace in bringing her to heel. Now I give to all of you that same opportunity… The chance for closure.” Her word stirred something within the townsfolk, and they began to talk more frantically among each other. Some were shaking their heads and walking away, mostly the women, but more than half of them remained to see how this spectacle played out. “I see right now in many of you the same darkness that weighed upon my heart for all those years. I implore you not to let it fester within but to let it out! Express that anger now before it takes hold and never lets go! You don’t deserve that, but this harpy who has stolen your families from you…” Vayne threw a look over her shoulder back at Evelynn. “She deserves far worse.”

Evelynn bared her teeth at Vayne and struggled even harder against the restraints, but they were far more secure than even the ropes in the barn. Still, it was enough to cause a commotion, and a few people at the front of the crowd cautiously stepped backward. “She may look deadly,” said Vayne to assuage their concerns, “But trust me when I say she has been suitably tamed.”

“The hell I am!” roared Evelynn. “Even one of you swine come near me, I’ll rip off your dick and shove it down your throat!”

That threat earned a few gasps from the villagers, but even more of them laughed it off. In truth, Evelynn just wasn’t a very imposing figure while she was bent over so far that her upper body was parallel to the ground and her ass stuck out on full display. The men gazed upon her lovely curves, hanging breasts, and juicy snatch hungrily. The whispered conversation among them increased, each one wondering who would be the first to dare approach this killer and treat her like a common whore. While Vayne hadn’t explicitly stated what they were expected to do, the erections straining within their pants just at the sight of Evelynn made clear their desires.

The crowd remained indecisive until finally one man approached the platform. “Allow me to break the ice,” he said with a grin. “That’s you. You’re ice.”

His immature sense of humor was the least of her concerns. Just before he stepped around to the back of the pillory and disappeared from Evelynn’s sight, she got a good look at the enormous bulge he was packing within his trousers. _“Cock, cock, cock.”_ It was like an alarm bell went off in her head and immediately set her mouth to salivating like a hungry dog, but Evelynn quickly shook her head clear. This was as much a test for her as it was for the townspeople; Evelynn had to prove to herself that Vayne’s efforts and that of her company this past month had been for naught. “Touch me and die,” she snarled, only to be immediately answered by his rough palms grabbing two great handfuls of her ass.

“Shit, with a body like this, any man’d think they’d died and gone to heaven,” he chuckled crassly. Though it had never gotten much use until recently, Evelynn had the body of a goddess, and this complete nobody was greatly enjoying himself with it. He rolled the two fat globs of flesh in his hands, first smushing them together to watch them jiggle and then pulling wide apart to glimpse her winking asshole. The simple farmer only ever expected a lifetime of toiling in the fields to be rewarded with a homely wife, yet here he was about to enjoy a perfect ten out of ten. It was a wonder he managed to hold back this long, but eventually his hands left Evelynn’s ass to instead work on his belt buckle.

His prize winced when she heard the heavy fabric fall down to his ankles, and she very nearly gasped aloud once his thick, heavy girth smacked down against her tailbone. He was big, perhaps bigger than Oliver or the other two hunters whose names she never learned, but with her neck locked in the pillory there was no way to know. _“That thing is going to rip me apart,”_ Evelynn realized, completely ignore the fact that her pussy was already drooling in anticipation of his entry. It was going to hurt, and her body simply couldn’t wait.

“What a wet bitch,” remarked the farmer. His fingers dipped low to fiddle her sloppy folds, and soon they were completely drenched in Evelynn’s lust. “That chick was right. You totally want this, even if your mouth says otherwise.” Just touching the demoness’s sodden heat was enough to engorge his cock even further, and he could no longer wait to get inside her. Though Evelynn wasn’t getting away in the pillory, he still had to grab hold of her wiggling hips to line himself up, but once he did it took only one thrust to fully bury himself within her bitch-box.

Evelynn’s eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head. _“Coooooock!”_ Already she could feel herself slipping away. It had only been an hour since she had last tasted a man’s dick, and even longer than that since she had one in her pussy. A thin, translucent spray of femcum squirted all over her inner thighs, and even more lubricant began to ooze down the farmer’s shaft to coat his balls. Soon, he was smacking away at her jiggling buttocks with utmost speed, shaking the entire pillory each time he shoved Evelynn forward and married his cockhead to her cervix. “Huaaah!” squealed Evelynn shamelessly, and in full view of everyone her mouth fell open and spittle began to fall from her lips. “S-slow down at once!”

A few jeers and catcalls rose up from the audience, and the man railing her pussy laughed. “Look at that! Just a minute ago she was threatening to tear me apart! Now she’s begging for mercy.”

Shame and humiliation burned at Evelynn’s cheeks. “Fuck you! I-I won’t beee-guh!” She couldn’t help herself. Evelynn’s body, too primed and excited at the prospect of being taken against its mind’s will, celebrated the rape it craved by climaxing explosively around the stranger’s prick. Even more liquid lust gushed from her overstuffed pussy and splattered onto the wooden floor. The crowd cheered at the sign of surrender, telling them loud and clear that Evelynn may take big but she was ultimately nothing more that a cock-hungry slut. None of them could believe there was ever a time they hid behind locked doors in fear of this monster that once stalked their streets. Whatever Evelynn used to be, she was no longer in control.

Evelynn was only roused from her stupefying orgasm when she heard a pair of heavy footsteps approach her at the front, and she looked up just in time to see a thick, throbbing shaft smack upon her face and block out most of her vision. “You suck cock as well as you take it, girl?” asked its owner.

The first man was still slamming into her from behind, knocking the air out of her lungs each time his hips pummeled her backside, and so it was a struggle for Evelynn to respond. Yet she still managed to dredge up every ounce of rancor to growl her answer. “You even th-think about it and I’ll bite off that pah-pathetic pencil you call a cuh-cock!”

He merely grunted and slapped her across the face with it again. Perhaps he didn’t want to take the chance, or perhaps he never intended to force it into her mouth. But either way, the man merely contented himself with humiliating the bitch by cockslapping her again and again until a nice, thin layer of precum had been slathered across her gorgeous features. Evelynn may have been a killing machine, but she was designed to be as alluring to men as possible. She just never anticipated she’d be in a position where they’d get the chance to decorate her beauty in the way they all thought it deserved to be, but this man was clearly enjoying his chance to let his artistic side speak. He made sure to really rub it in so that her long, dark eyelashes clumped together from the sticky mess, even matting down Evelynn’s white bangs to her forehead.

All the while, her pussy continued to endure its ferocious pounding. Whoever this guy was, he had a lot of stamina. Most men would have blown their loads the very instant they were allowed to grace the depths of such fine fuckmeat, but this one held himself together. Perhaps he really want to deliver some well-deserved punishment upon the murderess, or it could have just been he wanted to savor Evelynn’s body before all his neighbors ran a train on her. Whether it was justice or selfishness that drove him, he still managed to fuck Evelynn through two more orgasms, much to the gratitude of his comrade at the front.

Whenever Evelynn came noisily upon the cock stirring up her cunt, her tongue would once again loll out of her mouth. That’s when he took the opportunity to smack his cock upon the offered tongue, sprinkling several gooey droplets of precum all over her lips. Once Evelynn finally snapped out of her cum-drunk daze, she glared up at him with a quiet rage and pulled back her tongue, but it was enough to coat his shaft in a layer of spit before he returned to beating his meat against her face. It was a fun game to play with the town’s brand new toy while he slowly stroked himself to a sticky finish.

But while Evelynn was busy focusing on the forward cock that demanded her attention, she had lost track of the increased urgency with which the gentleman behind her was thrusting. It wasn’t until she heard him groan – the same kind of ragged groan that she had been taught to recognize from Oliver and the others – that she then tried to warn him off. “Don’t you dare cum!” she screeched with all the venom she could muster. “If you do, I… I’ll… flay you alive!”

Even if Evelynn wasn’t so securely held within the pillory, he wasn’t in any state of mind to heed her threat with the biggest nut of his life about to bust. “Fuck yeah. Keep talking like that, bitch. Gonna make it all the better when you’re filled to the brim with my cream.” If anything, Evelynn’s renewed struggled turned him on even more, and he held fast to her shaking hips. It only took a few more thrusts for him to finally shunt forward, hold tightly with his stomach flush against her backside, and flood her demonic womb with his viscous seed. “Look at this slutty pussy gobbling up all my semen!” He could feel Evelynn’s inner walls milking his cock for every last drop, a natural response to her womanhood being gifted with such a voluminous load. “You want to get knock up with my kid that badly?”

Evelynn wailed at the mere suggestion. She didn’t think it was possible for any of these men to impregnate her, but then again she also thought for sure that she’d never be so broken as to cum upon a man’s cock. This whole month was just full of surprises, and this new possibility terrified her. “Nooo!” she moaned as her velvety cunt hugged around the fat prick that never seemed to run out of spunk. More and more of it shot inside, filling her babymaker with raw virility. “Stop! Stop cumming inside!”

“Not a chance! You already took so many lives from our village. The least a useless cumdump like you could do it help repopulate it!”

Just when Evelynn had thought she’d run out of reasons to despise every wet, sticky splash of cum into her womb, the townsfolk gave her another one. If these despicable mortals had already managed to find one way to deviate her body from its natural course, could they possibly find other ways to corrupt it with their foul sperm? It chilled Evelynn to the core and further spiked her ire for these backwoods villagers to even greater heights. “Release me!” she snarled, pulling desperately at her rooted lashers in a rare moment of strength between orgasms.

“You’re going nowhere,” chuckled the man befouling her face with his cock. “But if you behave, maybe we’ll let you out of that prison just long enough to birth your ugly bastard in a comfy bed.” His hand was a blur as it pumped up and down his shaft, and the heaviness in his voice told Evelynn that he was fast approaching a release as well. “You gotta promise to be a good little fuck-puppet, though! Now take it and show us what an obedience girl you can be!”

The first rope of cum left a line running from the corner of her mouth, diagonally across her nose, and up in her eyebrow. The second one splattered directly into her right eye, forcing Evelynn to shut them both as more of the sticky emulsion rained upon her face. A few spurts even managed to land inside her open mouth before Evelynn wised up and decided to seal her lips for the duration of his climax. Yet even as the foul seed slithered over her tastebuds, she couldn’t bring herself to spit it out. A man’s cum tasted so disgusting and loathsome, it would be a complete waste not to swallow it down and hate herself for doing so. Evelynn’s throat bobbed as she gulped down the salty treat, followed by a blissful shiver running along her spine as she was rewarded with a surge of lifegiving energy. The pleasure of feeding upon her own anguish triggered similar pleasure of the flesh, and she came for the fourth time – but certainly not the last – time.

By the time the last drops of cum drizzled upon her face, Evelynn was a panting, gasping mess of a woman. Four orgasms, more than she had ever experience before in a single session with the hunters. It was a mind-warping moment of realization for Evelynn, and she knew she could never go back to anything less. “You’ll die… Both of you… Die for this…” she swore hollowly. How could it be that these simpleton villagers had managed to ruin her even further? In that moment, Evelynn didn’t think it was possible to hate anyone more than she hated the two of them… Except for maybe herself.

They both laughed and walked away, though not without two audacious slaps upon her ass for the enjoyment of the watching crowd. For a few minutes there, Evelynn had completely forgotten all about them, but now that she wasn’t being assaulted from both ends by cock she was able to see that the hesitation she once saw in their faces was now completely gone. In its place, every single one of them looked eager to step up and take their turn with the village bitch. Two more men walked the steps up to the raised platform and assumed the same positions their fellows had just performed, except this time the one in front had no qualms about immediately shoving his prick into Evelynn’s mouth and forcing her to blow him properly. “Look, this bitch ain’t even biting,” he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. “It’s like she wants to get her throat hollowed out.”

Evelynn groaned in defeat. Unbeknownst to him, she had done plenty of biting over the last month, only to earn a harsh slap across the face for each attempt and an even harsher punishment upon her bottom holes. Vayne and the hunters had quickly beaten such defiant behavior out of their demonic cocksleeve, and now the only response she knew to a cock in the mouth was to suck and slobber. Now there was nothing to be done about it now but hope he finished with her quickly. But unfortunately for her, that would not be the case. They took their time with Evelynn, steadily working her up to at least three more orgasms before finally capping off their session with two glorious creampies: one in her throat and a second one in her already-stuffed pussy. They barely even had time to wipe their dicks clean before another pair of men urged them away so that their fun could begin.

The sordid group fuckfest continued well into the afternoon with no sign of stopping, and never once did the men allow Evelynn a moment to rest. Not that she needed it. The energy provided to her from the constant agony of repeated rapes ensured Evelynn never felt exhausted, but it also meant she was wide awake to experience every sanity-melting orgasm they forced out of her. By her twentieth or so orgasm, the novelty of taunting Evelynn for cumming had worn out its welcome. At that point she was just a couple of holes for them to dump their loads inside, and the whole town had a lot of loads to give. A line began to form separate from the audience that lingered just to watch the killer get her comeuppance. And the whole while, standing on the sidelines and watching with self-satisfied smiles, were Vayne and her company of heroes. It was more than a job well done for them; It was chance to watch a blight that had long tormented the world be cleansed right before their eyes.

Just as the sky had darkened and Evelynn thought the town was about to retire for the night, an absolute mammoth of a man approached her pillory. He was tall and barrel-chested, and his entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, no doubt from all the back-breaking labor he had performed on his farm while his neighbors busied themselves with pleasures of the flesh. But now that his day was done, it was his turn to relieve some stress. He didn’t even acknowledge the dizzy mess that was Evelynn beneath all the many layers of cum that covered her face, hair, back, and thighs. Instead, he took up position behind her ass, kicked apart her feet even further, and looked down at what he was working with.

“What a disgrace,” he snarled, spreading apart Evelynn’s buttcheeks to get a good look at the soiled pussy with more than a dozen creampies dribbling all over the floor. “You lad all chose to fuck her cunt like a buncha schoolboys, and here she’s got a perfectly fine ass.” He stuck a thumb against her winking rosebud and tested its pliability while Evelynn wiggled weakly in his grasp. “Fine then. Guess it’s up to me.”

“You… Hurt you…” Mentally, Evelynn felt better than she had in years with so much of her own pain to feed off of. However, her body was nearing its limits, and her legs were still quivering from the linger orgasms she had just been put through. Even her voice was starting to sound more hoarse from all the countless cocks that had ravaged it.

“Save it for someone who cares.” If her threats hadn’t managed to cow even the most skittish of the townsfolk, they certainly had no hope against this man who very likely could have folded her into his own personal fuck-pretzel even without the bindings. Either way, he only had eyes for one prize, and soon he had his pants down and his twitching member pressing against it. “I always wanted to try going in dry. Let me know how it feels, slut.”

The wailing scream Evelynn gave was more than answer enough for his curiosity. Her tender asshole resisted greatly, but in the end there was nothing it could do but yield to the massive shaft that sought entry. Evelynn could feel every raw inch scrapping against her insides as it burrowed deeper and deeper, until after what seemed like an eternity his fleshy nutsack thumped against her sticky, cummy cunt. “Ba-ahh-stard! You pig! Fucking lowlife dege—Oohaaa!!!”

The field laborer had more than enough height difference over the demoness to reach forward and grab hold of the sturdy frame of the pillory holding her in-place, and he used it as leverage to really lay into her ass. The thunderous claps of his well-defined abs colliding with her cheeks filled the town plaza, drowned out only by Evelynn’s constant shrieking as her anus was remodeled into the ideal cock-holster. “Damn, this bitch is loud,” he grunted. Here he was trying to enjoy himself, and the stupid cumdump didn’t even have the decency to shut up. “Someone get up here and fuck her mouth already. Before she wakes up the entire neighborhood.”

Though it was nearly the late evening, there was still no shortage of young men looking to get their dick wet one last time before turning in. One such youth quickly hopped up onto the stage and rushed over with his member already freed from its cloth prison. Evelynn got one good cross-eyed look at his dick – the head swollen by lust with a heavy gob of precum already beading from the slit – before it disappeared down her throat. It was hard to find a good place to grab her hair without getting someone else’s cum all over his hand, but eventually he was able to secure a handhold to better deliver a series of punishing blow straight down her gullet. Now instead of her horrendous screeching, the gentle and soothing – at least for everyone but her – _glurck-gluckk_ sounds of Evelynn’s throat joined with the clap of her asscheeks.

Evelynn took the brutal spitroasting with as much grace as one would expect: with tears rolling down her face and hefty globs of other men’s cum slopping out of her pussy from the force of the new stranger’s cock displacing the organs in her body. Evelynn’s ass hadn’t been built to take a cock of such immense size, but it was quickly learning to do so. Already her poor sphincter had adjusted to its new size and hugged tightly to the girth, flexing each time a throbbing vein passed through and forced her just a bit wider. Even the hairy scrotum beating against her pussy lips with all the steady rhythm of a clock’s pendulum further served to wear down the villain until she went utterly slack, her lower body only held up by the man’s third leg coring her out.

It took nearly half an hour for the anal affair to end, and in that time Evelynn had cum at least well into the double digits. Naturally, the lad in her throat didn’t have the staying power to last quite so long, and he blew his load in just the first minute. But there were plenty of replacements waiting in line, and while more than a few of them were looking forward to one of her other holes, neither were they about to turn down an open mouth. Seven guys came and went between Evelynn’s lips before finally her bowels were drowned in an overwhelming tide of spunk. The absolute stud didn’t even opt to pull out and spray half the load across her back like so many other had done before, and instead he made sure to hold deep and deposit every last bit until the poor girl’s stomach had formed its own cum-baby bump. “Fuck yeah, that’s some good meat,” he said, giving a few final thrusts to really wring out every drop before pulling free to let the cascade of cum pour down her crack. “Definitely gonna come back after tomorrow’s shift.”

He walked away, leaving her to shiver in the cold. The next man to approach briefly considered a follow-up encore, but one look at her gaping asshole told him he’d just be thrusting at air. It’d take at least an hour for Evelynn to tighten up enough to even feel their lesser cocks, but at least she had two other perfectly serviceable holes. Even well past the midnight hour, people were still coming up to the pillory to avail themselves of her rapidly-loosening body. Most of them were vagrants or out of town visitors who didn’t have time during the day to wait in line, but more than a handful were women eager to taste the demoness for themselves away from the judgmental eyes of their husbands.

The sun eventually rose on a new day and a new chain of uninterrupted rape for Evelynn. Not counting the returning visitors from yesterday, barely half the town’s male population had gotten the chance to fuck the purple-skinned cocksleeve, but they were in no rush. After all, there were still chores to do and crops to tend, and Evelynn certainly wasn’t going anywhere. Vayne and Oliver were also there bright and early in the morning to double-check the locks or knots that had might have loosened on Evelynn’s bindings, but they didn’t stick around to watch the whole day’s repeat performance. And on the third morning, the two of them instructive a few of the natives on how to properly maintain the stakes that held her lashers pinned to the floor. And by the fourth day, Evelynn understood why: the Vayne and the hunters had departed, their duty fulfilled. There’s was no point in sticking around to watch any longer.

Without the one constant of those familiar faces to keep her grounded, the days began to blur together like a fuzzy dream filled with nothing but cocks and cum. Even that mountain of a man who showed up each day to ream her ass into the shape of his cock wasn’t enough to reliably track time. Sometimes minutes lasted hours, hours last days, and whole nights went by in the blink of an eye. But always there was that ever-presence, self-perpetuating cycle of pleasure and agony. They fucked Evelynn until it hurt, and that pain in return kept her going. It was perverse and yet the best she had ever felt in her whole eternal lifetime. In those brief moments of clarity between orgasms, Evelynn slowly understood that these villagers had become unwitting pawns in her ongoing training. It wasn’t just about them venting their frustrations like Vayne had so cleverly framed it but rather to constantly remind Evelynn of her new place in the world.

But as the days wore on, fewer men came to visit their lusts upon Evelynn, and slowly that old hunger began to return. There weren’t enough orgasms to satisfy her appetite, especially not when she had become accustom to being fed around the clock. Evelynn went from being spitroasted every minute of the day to only having one cock inside her at a time to suddenly being lucky if she only waited half an hour for the next man to come fuck her. She was getting desperate and needy, but the townspeople either didn’t notice or didn’t care. They were only using her for their own amusement, and once everyone had bust their seventh or eight nut inside Evelynn, the mundanity of routine was starting to creep in. Now only the bachelors or horny teens deigned themselves to bother with the spiteful cumdump, and even then she was nothing more than a distraction until they courted more serious lovers.

It finally took one long and lonely night where Evelynn had waited an unprecedented five hours for someone to come and fuck her. She had been forced to watch people walk by the platform, none of them even bothering to look in her direction, and it took every ounce of her willpower not to call out and beg them to rape her holes. _“I won’t sink that low…”_ But the gnawing ache in her soul only deepened, and several times she very nearly reached that point. Once everyone turned in for the night and Evelynn was left alone did she finally break. “No! Come back!” she cried out, not sure if anyone could even hear her within their homes. “You cowards! Get out here and… and…”

She screamed in frustration and pulled against her prison with every last bit of strength she still possessed. Evelynn of course didn’t expect anything to come it, just like the last hundred times she had tried to escape. She was just throwing a tantrum like a child denied its supper. And so when she tugged at the lashers pinned to the ground, Evelynn hadn’t expected one of them to pop free. The villagers, in all their incompetence, couldn’t even perform the bare minimum of they responsibility they had been left. The demoness gasped, not even believing it for a moment, but then she tensed and attacked. Over a month in captivity hadn’t slowed Evelynn’s natural instincts in the slightest, and her blade slashed apart the wooden pillory in the blink of an eye. The pieces clattered to the platform with a dull _thunk_ , leaving Evelynn frozen in shock at her first taste of freedom in what had seemed like an eternity. But her mind immediately went to other places.

_“I need to fuck,”_ she thought before quickly correcting herself. _“No… That won’t be enough. I need somebody to take me. To hold me down and ravage me with such brute force that my body never forgets the shape of their cock. I need… I need to be raped!”_ A shiver ran up Evelynn’s spine at the horror of her new existence. Never again would the pain and anguish of a mortal soul crying out in terror as she sank her claws into their flesh be enough to quell her hunger. No, now she required pleasure to accompany that pain… Her pain. She needed that feeling once again of being tied to one spot and left for men to do whatever they pleased with her body. She’d die without it.

However, when Evelynn looked back at that shattered pillory and contemplated turning herself in, she knew it wouldn’t be enough. This town was already bored with her, otherwise they wouldn’t have stopped fucking her. Torturing Evelynn was no longer exciting for them, and she knew she’d just wither away inside that device. _“I need to leave this place… Go somewhere that I can find someone… Anyone who will…”_

Evelynn didn’t even want to finish that sentence. A small part of her old self still hated what she had become, even if it was a forgone conclusion by now. All of this had happened before, after all. Back when the world was still young and Evelynn had first opened her eyes to this existence, she didn’t want to accept what she was then either. When she realized that she had been born to be a monster that preyed upon innocent life… She hated it, but eventually she learned to live with it. She had even reveled in the power it granted her over others. Evelynn knew, no matter how long it took, she’d also find a way to accept what she was now… A piece of fuckmeat.

With a howl of anguish that most certainly reached the ears of the townsfolk sheltered beneath their roofs, Evelynn took off sprinting down the winding cobblestone road. She didn’t stop until she reached the outskirts of the village, and even then her immense speed carried her all the way to the tree line of the nearby forest where she disappeared, never to be seen again by these people she had terrorized for so long.

* * *

**A few months later…**

The great city of Zaun sat beneath an ever-present cloud of toxic smog that poured endlessly from its many industrial factories. It was a testament to the utter lack of empathy its citizens had for themselves even to the point of self-preservation. Compared to its twin city Piltover, Zaun was a place where only the most hardened folk could survive by carving out an existence among abject cruelty. It was a harsh city filled with harsh people, and nowhere was that more apparent than within its many squalid slums that lived in the shadows of gigantic skyscrapers. Those were the sort of places where decent men and women – if any even existed in Zaun – didn’t dared wander lest they become prey to the thieves and vagrants that called them home.

Somewhere in the heart of these slums, a commotion broke out in a drinking establishment known for its rough-and-tumble clientele. Three deafening _bangs_ sounded from within its walls followed closely by the acrid smell of gunpower – a common event at the tavern – and one minute later a lowly cutpurse named Alexi stumbled out the door with the barrel of his pistol still smoking. A heated argument settled the old fashioned way was the best start to his evening, and he stumbled down the nearby alleyway with a toothy grin on his face. Yet when he rounded a corner by an overflowing dumpster, a sultry voice made him freeze in place.

“Hey there, big boy. You looking for a good time?”

Alexi turned to see a woman emerge from a dark corner. She was already quite the looker, but her skimpy attire had been specifically chosen to accentuate her figure. Her large breasts seemed far too big for the leather brassier that held them together to maximize the deep cut of her cleavage, and a tight pencil skirt led down to a long, sexy pair of legs covered with suggestive fishnet stockings and a matching pair of stiletto heels. But what drew his attention the most were those piercing yellow eyes gazing at him from behind a pair of round spectacles. Alexi sneered as she moved closer, though his eyes roamed over her lusty curves all the same. “Pah… You some kinda whore?”

Her lips curled into a seductive smile. “I can be your whore. For the right price.”

That earned a snarl of disgust out of Alexi, and he answered by pinning her up against the wall. “I look like the kinda man that pays for what I want?” One hand grabbed hold of both thin wrists and held them tight against the small of her back while the other quickly disappeared up the edge of her skirt. No panties, he discovered with a wicked smirk.

“A-ah! Wait! Please, sir.” She squirmed against him, but there was absolutely no way she could escape. “I’m sorry! Just let me…”

“Cut it with the sir crap,” grunted Alexi as pulled out his hard cock and pushed the swollen cockhead between her puffy folds. The slightest hint of moisture mingled with his own emerging precum. “By the time we’re done here, you’ll be calling me daddy.”

When his fat shaft thrust forward to fill the entirety of her pussy, Evelynn squealed in pure bliss. The troublesome skirt was pushed up around her waist so that her fat ass could make direct contact with his hips and welcome every straight punch against her cervix. This new disguise had worked far better than she anticipated, and already she was showing her appreciation by gushing an obscene amount of lust all over his cock. “What a disgrace,” he snarled. “You gettin’ off on this? Fine, you wanna be a cocksleeve, then fucking take it!”

His free hand wrapped itself around her neck and squeezed hard, and like the pull of a trigger her pussy immediately convulsed with a sudden climax. Evelynn’s eyes went cross as the sweet taste of her own rape once again sent her into the heights of pleasure she craved.


End file.
